El shinobi de DxD
by david.chumillasmonteagudo
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad en un nuevo mundo. Naruto Uzumaki muere en la cuarta gran guerra ninja llevandose al Jubi con el y en el otro mundo recibe la noticia de que tiene una segunda oportunidad para vivir en otro mundo. Que pasara cuando el ninja mas cabeza hueca,hiperactivo e impredecible de todos se encuentre con los personajes de DxD. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa a todo el mundo,bueno como lo prometido es deuda aqui vengo con el prologo de mi segundo fic que sera un crossover. Antes de nada decirles que este fic lo actualizare solo una vez por semana porque quiero seguir centrado en mi fic principal y porque los caps de este fic seran mas largos que los del otro. Y sin mas que decir paso a las renuncias y al prologo.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demionio hablando_-_**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

_Prologo_

Naruto se encontraba en posicion de flor de loto,meditando mientras esperaba a que le comunicasen cual seria su destino. Vestia con su clasico mono naranja que ni siquiera la muerte le habia conseguido quitar. Tenia un colgante con dos anillos de plata colgando del cuello.

Cuando llego a las puertas del otro mundo un hombre que vestia un traje lila con la piel de color rojo y con barba de nombre Enma le dijo que no podia pasar porque todavia no se habia decidido cual de los tres destinos seria el suyo.

El paraiso,donde se reuniria con su familia y con la gente importante para el que habian fallecido.

El paraiso de los luchadores,donde se reuniria con los mas grandes luchadores de todos los mundo y donde podria entrenar y pelear por toda la eternidad.

El infierno,no por mala persona sino para ayudar a castigar a los que estan alli,cabe decir que ese era el que menos le agradaba.

Mientras esperaba recordaba los tragicos sucesos de los ultimos meses. Como empezo la cuarta gran guerra ninja y como se dirigio al campo de batalla junto Bee y antes de llegar se encontro con Itachi y Nagato. El Uchiha le dio sus ojos para poder enfrentar a Madara,gracias a al ninjutsu medico que Tsunade le habia enseñadop y el chakra curativo de Kyubi el transplate fue un exito y el rubio recibio el sharingan de Itachi.

El Uchiha se despidio de Naruto pidiendole que ganara a Madara y que protegiera a su hermana. Cuando Itachi se descompuso Naruto,Bee y Nagato que tenia control sobre si mismo gracias al Rinnegan se dirigieron a luchar contra Kabuto para poder deshacer el Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: resurrección de los muertos),y a si quitarse de encima a los ninjas resucitados.**  
**

Fue una pelea dificil por los truco y jutsus que Kabuto utilizaba,se habia combertido en un raro y asqueroso cruze de hombre y serpiente gracias al senjutsu de las serpientes. Fue un combate muy reñido pero al final gracias al Izanami consiguieron vencerlo. Durante la batalla el rubio se vio obligado a utilizar el Mangekyō Sharingan en varias ocasiones pero gracias a Kyubi el proceso de cegera se relantizo en gran medida pero sabia que si abusaba de el se acabaria quedandose ciego.

El rubio peleo en muchas batallas contra el ejercito de Zetsus junto a sus compañeros de la villa y haciendo nuevas amistades con los ninjas de otras villas. En una de ellas se sintio el hombre mas feliz de todos,cuando estaba a punto de ser decapitado por un Zetsu ella aparecio salvandole,con su cabello y ojos negros con ese atuendo que consistia en una camisa que dejaba ver su escote de pechos copa casi D y una falda morada atada con una cuerda tambien morada,Sasuko Uchiha. Los dos pelearon juntos en varias batallas y poco a poco comprendieron porque nunca consiguieron ser amigos y siempre se estaban peleando,que no estaban destinados a ser solo amigos,sino algo mas ya que como se dice,los polos opuestos se atraen.

Descubrieron los sentimientos que tenian por el otro y un feliz dia declaron lo que sentian por el otro. Poco a poco su estando en compañia del otro su amor fue creciendo y se reian de lo tontos que habian sido al no darse cuenta de lo que sentian el uno por el otro. Una noche despues de una batalla que consiguieron vencer,el rubio estaba siendo vendado por Sasuko que se habia autoproclamado su enfermera personal para segun palabra suyas"ninguna zorra intentase nada con su Naruto_kun"sin suda la chica era posesiva cuando se trataba del rubio. Naruto reunio todo el valor que que pudo y le pidio matrimonio con el anillo que Jiraya le entrego para cuando encontrase a la chica adecuada,la pelinegra en cuanto vio el anillo se abalanzo sobre el con lagrimas en los ojos sin parar de dicir "si quiero".

La boda fue sencilla ya que con la guerra no podian hacer un gran festejo por lo que solo fueron los amigos mas cercanos de la pareja. Naruto vestia con un kimono negro y mientras esperaba a que su flamante esposa hiciese acto de aparicion recibia la bromas de sus amigos y de las damas de honor,Ino y Sakura. Cuando Sasuko entro sus ojos se abrieron por completo,la palinegra vestia un kimono de un color tan blanco que casi parecia resplandecer. Kakashi entrego a la chica y no podia estar mas feliz de que los hijos de Kushina y Mikoto se fuesen a casar. Shikamaru oficio la ceremonia y a Naruto casi le parecio ver una lagrima callendo por su mejilla,esa noche la feliz pareja se entrego en cuerpo y alma sellando su union como marido y mujer.

El dia mas terrible para Naruto llego dos semanas despues,se enfrentaron a Madra Uchiha pero era demasido fuerte. Madara intento matar a Naruto utilizando su control de Mokuton(elemento madera) que habia conseguido al implantarse celulas de Hashirama empalarlo en una estaca pero eso nunca ocurrio ya que alguien lo saco del camino recibiendo el mortal golpe. Sasuko fue atravesada por la estaca en lugar de Naruto,el rubio vio como ella moria poco a poco en sus brazos sin que el pudiese hacer nada,las ultimas palabras de la chica se le grabaron a fue en el cerebro.

-*Cogh*...me parece que no voy a llegar mas lejos Naruto_kun...*Cogh*...porfavor toma mis ojos y vence a ese bastardo...*Cogh*...me habria gustado poder hacerte padre...*Cogh*...y haber tenido una vida feliz contigo...*Cogh* pero creo que no sera posible,prometeme que seguiras adelante en tu vida con esa calida sonrisa...*Cogh*...y recuerda que siempre te amare,tu eres mi dobe_kun.-Y la chica murio con una sonrisa en los brazos de aquel a quien amaba.

Esa noche seria recordada por todos los shinobis como "La noche de la luna sangrienta". Naruto cegado por el dolor,el odio,la ira y la tristeza de perder a la persona que mas amaba barrio con mas de la mitad del ejercito de Zetsus y cuando mas rabai sintio desperto el Rinnegan y desato un ataque que atemorizo incluso a los shinobis de su bando,el ataque se llamo,Katon:Shinra Tensei(elemento fuego:juicio divino del fuego).El ataque en si era como el Shinra Tensei normal salvo porque la onda de choque era tan ardiente que consumia el oxigeno y fundia la piedras,los shinobis rezaban para que no ocurriese nada mas que destase la fueria del rubio.

Al dia siguiente Sakura implanto los ojos de aquella a quien consideraba como una hermana en Naruto y se enterro con todos los honores a la chica en konoha junto a su familia. Se borro a Sasuko de la lista de criminales y se le puso una mencion honorifica en konoha y siempre seria recordada como una de las kunichis mas fuertes de la villa. Los siguientes dias para Naruto y todos sus amigos fueron tristes y grises,pero el tenia que recuperarse y segir adelante en su vida como le habia prometido y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa.

Dias mas tarde Naruto se enfrento a Madara y a Tobi que resulto ser Obito Uchiha excompañero de Kakashi. Naruto la lucha fue titanica,los dos Uchihas eran muy poderosos. Muchos calleron en batalla,Kiba, Neji, Tsunade, el Raikage A, Kakashi y muchos otros pero al final Naruto cosiguio alzarse con la vistoria gracias al Rinnegan y el chakra de Kyubi. Pero no pudo impedir que resucitasen al Jubi,a si que como su padre utilizo el Shiki Fuuin (Sellado del alma de los muertos),para sellar al Jubi en su interior a cambio de su vida. Cuando Shigami termino de introducir el alma de Jubi en el cuerpo del rubio este murio con una sonrisa en su cara sabiendo que los habitantes de las cinco naciones ninjas podrian tener un futuro prospero,desde entones se le recordaria como el gran heroe Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,Shinobi no kami(dios shinobi).

Naruto salio de sus recuerdos con un suspiro cuando un tipo con la piel de color azul y con un cuerno en mitad de la frente le dijeron que la cuatro diosas superiores querian reunirse con el para hablar sobre a donde le mandarian. El rubio se levanto y caminio hacia la puerta donde las cuatro diosas lo esperaban con el unico pensamiento de querer terminar con esto rapido para poder y a comer algo de ramen,tenia un agujero en el estomago de tamaño gigaenorme. Cuando entro en la sala donde las diosas lo esperaban si hubiese sido un pervertido como Jiraya hubiera salido volando por una hemorragia nasal al ver a las cuatro bellas mujeres que ahi se encontraban mirandolo cada una de forma diferente.

La primera lo miraba con una sonrisa amorosa y con algo de lastima en los ojos. Era al igual que las otras muy hermosa,una piel blanca pero saludable no como cierto difunto sannin de las sepientes. Un rostro hermoso con ojos de color oro y un bello cabello de color blanco que casi parecia tambien de color oro. Vestia un kimono blanco con detalles en oro y azul que dejaba ver su hermosa figura de pechos copa DD y una figura de relog de arena. Emitia un aura poderosa pero al mismo tiempo amorosa,su nombre era Kami,diosa de la vida y de la creacion.

La segunda era una bella rubia de cabello largo de ojos verdes que lo miraba con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas y al igual que la otra con pesar en los ojos. Tania tambien una figura envidiable,no tanto como Kami pero era muy hermosa,unos pechos copa D con una figura de larga piernas torneadas y una piel un poco morena que la hacia ver uan mas hermosa. Vestia un kimonio de color amarillo muy claro con adornos de mariposas y lo que parecian ser soles en color rojo rubi. Emitia un aura muy calida y agradable,su nombre era Amateratsu,diosa del sol.

La tercera lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y parecia comerselo con los ojos. Su piel igual de blanca que Kami casi parecia brillar,tenia unos bellos ojos negros azabache con un largo cabello del mismo color que los ojos. Tenia un cuerpo mas desarrollo que Amateratsu,una copa D bordeando el DD con cuerpo de relog de arena. Vestia un kimono de color morado oscuro decorado con lunas y estrellas de color dorado,el kimono tenia una apertura que llegaba hasta casi la cadera que le daba un aspecto sexi. Ella emitia un aura mas fria y algo oscura pero aun a si al rubio le resultaba agradable,su nombre era Tsukuyomi,diosa de la luna.

Y la ultima lo miraba...con lujuiria y deseo y casi parecia querer desnudarlo ahi mismo y hacerlo delante de otras 3. Tenia un bello pelo largo de color azul celeste y unos ojos rojos como los de Kurenai,su piel era mas morena que la de los demas pero sin llegar a un bronceado como los ninjas de kumo. A igual que las otras 3 tenia un cuerpo de infarto de pechos copa D que casi parecian apunto de reventar el ajustado kimono de color plata con con decoracion de arboles de sakura que vestia. Su aura era vastante intimidante comparada con la de las demas,se podia sentir un aura de muerte pero como con Tsukuyomi su presenci ale resultaba agradable de alguna nombre era Shinigami diosa de la muerte y quien se encargaba del infierno.

El rubio no sabia que hacer delante de las 4 diosas superiores,diablos no coneguia articular una sola palabra. Kami al ver nervioso al rubio rio un poco ante de hablar.-Es un placer poder conocer porfin en persona Uzumaki Naruto_kun,Nidime Rikudo sennin y shinobi no kami.-Termino de decir con una pequeña reverenci aque las otras 3 imitaron dejando al rubio con una cara de no entender nada,¿por que esas diosas le hacian una reverencia?¿Nidime Rikudo Sennin?¿Shinobi no kami?No entendia nada pero queria respuestas y las conseguiria.

**Y se acabo,espero que les haya llamdo la atencion y que pongan algun comentario sobre que les ha parecido. Como ya dije antes este fic se actualizara una vez por semana ya que los caps seran largos y quiero segir centrado en mi fic principal,tambien decirles que en mi perfil podeis ver fotos sobre las armas que tiene los personajes de mis fics y como son las apariencias de los fems. Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido hasta el proximo cap,ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa gente maravillosa que lee este fic TT-TT. Perdonen por la emocional entrada pero esque estoi en verdad contento y extasiado por la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic,bueno despues de esto paso a lo importante el cap que espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escriendolo.**

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te guste el fic.

**rolando0897: **Gracias por el comentario y aqui esta el nuevo cap espero que te guste.

**Meiou-Sama: **Otra vez,gracia por el comentario y aqui tienes el nuevo cap que espero te guste

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demionio hablando-**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

_Capitulo 1_

La habitacion tenia la luces apagadas,era un cuarto simple con una cama grande y una cuantas estanterias en las que habia muchos libros. Una figura se hizo visible en las penumbras de la habitacion,era rubio de profundos ojos azules y con tres marcas en cada mejilla. Vestia con una camiseta blanca sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos bien trabajados y unos pantalones sueltos de color naranja,era joven de unos 18,19 o tal vez 20 años. El hombre termino de sellar sus cosas en un pergamino y se acosto en la cama,dirigio una mirada al cuarto que habia ocupado en las ultimas 3 decadas,era una suerte que en el otro mundo no se envejeciera. El joven sonrio un poco y empezo a cerrar los ojos.-A si que mañana me espera ese nuevo mundo he,me pregunto como sera.-Se pregunto a si mismo en un murmullo mientras poco a poco empezaba a quedarse dormido y recordaba lo que habia pasado estos 30 años que habia estado en el otro mundo.

Flash Back Inicia

El rubio no sabia que hacer delante de las 4 diosas superiores,diablos no coneguia articular una sola palabra. Kami al ver nervioso al rubio rio un poco ante de hablar.-Es un placer poder conocerte porfin en persona Uzumaki Naruto_kun,Nidime Rikudo sennin y shinobi no kami.-Termino de decir con una pequeña reverencia que las otras 3 imitaron dejando al rubio con una cara de no entender nada,¿por que esas diosas le hacian una reverencia?¿Nidime Rikudo Sennin?¿Shinobi no kami?No entendia nada y tenia una cara de tonto increible.

-Disculpe su divinidad pero a que se refiere con Nidaime rikudo sennin y que es eso de shinobi no kami.-Pregunto el rubio ladeando un poco la cabeza haciendo reir ligeramente a las diosas y fue esta vez Amateratsu quien,con sonrojo y todo hablo.-Veras Naruto_kun lo de Nidime Rikudo Sennin viene porque tu descientes de el por lo tando eres el Nidaime(segund generacion).-Eso resolvio una de las dudas y dejo al rubio con los ojos como platos,pero aun quedaba otras dudas que resolver,estavez fue Tsukuyomi quien hablo con una sonrisa en sus bellos labios.-Y lo de shinobi no kami es el nombre que te han dado los ninjas despues de tu honorables sacrificio Naruto_kun,y de seguro te preguntaras porque as sido combocado a nuestra presencia verdad.-

Termino de decir con una sonrisa dulce gandose un asentimento de parte del rubio y ahora fue Shinigami quien hablo ya con una rostro mas serio y no esa mirara lujuriosa que tenia al principio.-Veras Naruto_kun la primera razon por la que estas aqui es por una antigua leyenda que nos contaba nuestra madre,esta leyenda decia que un dia un humano de gran poder y un corazon noble surgiria en las cinco naciones ninja. Nuestra madre nos dijo que ese hombre seria el que se combertiria en nuestro marido,cuando nacio Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki,ha por cierto este es el verdadero nombre de Rikudo Sennin. Bueno lo que decia es que cuando nacio y vimos sus hazañas creimos que seria el pero nunca sentimos amor por el,si un gran respeto por sus gran corazon pero no amor,en cambio cuando tu naciste fue diferente.-Termino de decir con una mirara cariñosa en su rostro sorprendien un poco incluso a sus hermanas,Kami tomo la palabra cuando Shinigami termino.

-Cuando naciste Naruto_kun inmediatamente sentimos una conexion contigo,al verte crecer entre dolor,insultos y el desprecio de la gente de tu villa nos sentiamos tristes e impotentes de no poder hacer nada por ayudarte,pero tu siempre sonreias no importaba lo que pasase tu siempre tenia esa calida sonrisa en tu cara y las 4 nos dimos cuanta de que nos habiamos enamorado profundamente de ti Naruto_kun.-Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos,dirigio una mirada las otras 3 diosas como preguntando si era verdad y las tres sintieron comprendiendo lo que significaba esa mirada.

-Pero,¿como puede ser eso posible?Digo no soy nadie especial,si soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi y ahora del Jubi pero no soy nadie como para que 4 diosas de tan grande posicion y belleza se enamoren de mi.-Las cuatro se sintieron alagadas por el cumplido del rubio y rieron como colegialas. Amateratsu fue quien tomo otra vez la palabra.-No te tengas en tan baja estima Naruto_kun,eres alguien exepcional. Conseguiste superar tu odio a los aldenos de la villa y ser considerado un heroe,conseguiste hacerte amigo de Kyubi y hacerle que olvidar su odio a los humanos,derrotaste a Madara y Obito Uchiha y sellaste al Jubi en ti salvando a todos los habitantes de las 5 naciones,eres un heroe en toda regla Naruto_kun y es por todo eso que que nos hemos enamorado de ti. Eres alguien amable,cariñoso y protector con los que te importan y los inocentes,por no hablar de lo poderoso que eres y no hai una pizca de arroncia en ti,eres alguien exepcional.-

Naruto se rasco la nuca apenado por lo que Amateratsu,ahora muy roja,le habia dicho. Kami al ver esto sonrio y decidio serguir son le siguiente tema.-Naruto_kun,la segunda razon por la que as sido convocado a nuestra presencia es porque por tus heroicas acciones se te a concedido una nueva oportunidad para vivir,esta vez en un mundo diferente,pero antes de ser enviado queremos que permanezcas aqui por un tiempo para que puedas entrenar tus habilidades,eres mas fuerte de lo que crees y necesitas entrenamiento.-Naruto era un mar de dudas,primero las cuatro diosas mas hermosas y poderosas estaban enamoradas del. El queria a Sasuko y siempre lo haria perro ella le dijo que continuase con su vida,que fuera feliz que a si ella estaria contenta.

Por otro lado estava lo de la segunda oportunidad,eso era incrible,una segunda oportunidad en un nuevo mundo con muchas cosas que seguramente en el suyo no existian. Y tambien esteba lo del estrenamiento,¿a que se referian con eso de que era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba?Naruto se llevo la mano derecha al colgante con los anillos de plata y los apreto con fuerza y cerro los ojos. Cuando los abrio las diosas sintieron una descarga en su corazon el ver los profundos ojos de Naruto brillando con determinacion y una gran sonrisa.

-Acepto esa segunda oportunidad y lo del entrenamiento por supuesto,quiero saber que tan fuerte me puedo ser. Y respecto a lo del compromiso...bueno...primero me gustaria conocerla un poco mejor si no os importa.-Termino de dicir poniendo sus brazos detras de la nuca haciendo sonreir a las diosas,ese era el hombre del que se habian enamorado,siempre con una brillante sonrisa y determinacion en la mirada.

Las siguientes 5 horas fueron una larga charla en la que le contaron que tendria que entrenar 3 tipos de energia aparte de conocerse un poco mejor,los tres tipo de energia que tendria que entrenar serian:

El chakra,el todavia no habia alcanzado su pinaculo de poder y ademas siendo descendiente de Rikudo Sennin y tambien al poser el rinnegan podria dominar los 5 elementos aparte de los subelementos. Tambien tendria que entrenar su EMS(es el eternal mangekyo sharingan por si las dudas es que prefiero ponerlo asi para abreviar,por cierto en mi perfil teneis una imagen de como es su EMS)y dominar las habilidas de este y por supuesto lo mismo con el rinnegan.

Mahō(magia),esta energia seria nueva para el pero le seria necesaria aprenderla ya que era la energia que se utiliza en le mundo al que seria enviado. Seria la segunda en ser entrenado pues le chrakra le seria mas rapido y la tercera la aprenderia sin problemas,ademas esta al ser una energia que no conoce tendria que aprender a generarla y a utlizarla.

Riatsu(energia espiritual),esta energia aun que seria nueva para Naruto le seria mas facil de aprender. Tendria que aprender a separa la energia espiritual de la fisica y aprender autilizarla. Esta no seria tan dificil de aprender pues el al haber aprendido a utilizar el chrakra seria mas facil de aprender que la magia

Aparte de entrenar en estas energia tambien tendria que entrenar taijutsu y fuinjutsu. Tambien cuando aprendiese a utilizar la energia espiritual deberia aprender un estilo de pelea con espada llamado zanjutsu,ya que Shinigami le daria una espada espiritual llamada Zampakuto que le permitiria tener acceso a un gran poder.

Cabe decir que cuando termino la reunion el rubio estaba entusiasmado por empezar,pero las diosas le dijeron que tendria que esperar hasta el dia siguiente porque todavia tenia que contactar con el que seria su sensei para mejorar en el uso del chrakra. Lo acompañaron hasta una habitacion que a simple vista parecia muy comoda(la descripcion de la habitacion esta arriba por lo que no pienso ponerla otra vez).El rubio se dejo caer en la cama como un saco de ladrillos para diversion de las diosas,seria el ninja cabeza hueca y hiperactivo numero 1 pero el cansancio que tenia su cuerpo y su mente despues de los 8 meses de guerra era algo que ni el podria aguantar. Sin embargo en sueños ya imaginaba como seria ese nuevo mundo al que lo mandarian,tenia muchas ganas de empezar al dia siguiente su entrenamiento para partir lo mas pronto posible.

_Entrenamiento de Chakra_

El rubio se desperto temprano,bueno mas bien no podia dormir tranquilo por las ganas de empezar su nuevo entrenamiento. El rubio increiblemente no se vistio con su traje naranja,el porque,facil,si iba a tener una nueva oportunidad en un nuevo mundo porque no cambiar su estilo de ropa. Ahora vestia con un pantalon de artes marciales de color negro con un cinturon,una camiseta con protectores en los codos de color azul y como su bandana en la frente.

Salio de la habitacion y se dirigio al campo de entrenamiento despues de desayunar 15 bols de ramen,nadie entendia porque comia,en el otro mundo no se sentia hambre. Cuando llego alli observo que habia dos figuras,las dos mujeres.-Yoooo,Kami_chan buenos dias.-Saludo el rubio con su habitual sonrisa haciendo sonreier a la divina mujer,se habian conocido en persona el dia anterior y el ya la llamaba de forma cariñosa.-Buemos dias Naruto_kun espero que estes listo para empezar tu estrenamiento,esta de aqui sera tu sensei para mejorar con le chakra,Madoka Uchiha,la gemela de Madara.-La mandibula del rubio toco el suelo al ver a la hermosa mujer delante de el que era ni mas ni menos que la hermana gemela de Madara.

Era una mujer muy hermosa,de por lo menos 1´75 m de altura de unos 25 años y de piel blanca como todos los Uchiha. Vestia un kimono dividido en dos partes,la de arriba de color azul con el abanico del clan Uchiha a modo de decoracion en los bordes de la ropa y debajo de esta una camisa de malla que cubria sus pechos copa D y atada a la cintura con un cinto blanco donde portaba una katana de 60cm. La parte de abajo era un manto verde que se abria en medio mostrando unos pantalones tambien de malla,unas largas piernas bien torneadas y de calzado utilizaba unas sandalias de plataforma. Su cabello negro se recojia en su cabeza con un moño dejando unos mechones que enmarcaban su bello rostro de ojos color onix.(si alguien no es capaz de imaginarla en mi perfil hay un imagen de ella).

Madoka le dirigio una sonriasa e hizo una pequeña reverencia.-Encantada de conocerle Uzumaki Naruto_san,le agradezco inmesamente que detuviese a mi gemelo,el sucumbio a la maldicion del clan Uchiha y se sumergio en las oscuridad,lamento mucho las cosas que le a hecho pasar.-Termino de decir con un rostro triste,avergonzada por lo que su hermano habia hecho y por no haber podido hacer nada por detenerlo ya que ella murio junto Izuna antes de que se formara la aldea de la hoja. Naruto por un momento no supo que hacer hasta que al final reacciono negando con las manos comicamente.-Usted no tiene que disculparse conmigo Madoka_chan,fue Madara_teme el que hizo todas esas cosas tu no tuviste ninguna culpa. Pero una duda,¿que es eso de la maldicion del clan Uchiha?-Pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza,la mujer estaba algo desconcertada y sonrojada por el mote cariños en ella e incluso rio un poco por le mote de Madara que habia utilizado el rubio para dirijirse a el pero rapido recciono y contesto a la pregunta.

-Veras Naruto_kun la maldicion del clan Uchiha radica en sus ojo,una vez desbloqueas el mangekyo sharingan el alma del portador se va dejando caer mas en la oscuridad,pensamientos malvados de ira,rencor y envidia y si el portador se deja dominar por ellos su mente ya no volvera a ser la mismo. Tu no tienes que preocuparte de esta maldicion aun que tengas el sharingan por dos razones,la primera es que cuando entrenabas para poder utilizar el chakra de Kyubi te deshiciste de tus pensamientos oscuros y la segunda razon es poque tines el EMS,que nunca pierde la luz.-Explico con voz calmada sacando un suspiro y una sonrisa al rubio,sinceramente cuando hablo de esa maldicion en verdad se asusto.

Kami explico que Madoka le entrenaria en el ambito del los elementos naturales,las habilidades de EMS,a mejorar su taijutsu y su control del chakra. A si empezo una larga decada de entrenamiento infernal para el rubio,Madoka podria ser muy dulce y amable con el pero cuando se trataba de los entrenamientos era una negrera despiadada,pero los resultados no pudieron ser mejores.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento la habilidad del rubio con el Chakra superaba facilmente a la que en su momento tuvo Rikudo Senin. Dominaba a la perfeccion las 5 naturalezas principales y los subelementos en verdad se le daban genial incluso Madoka estaba sorprendida con la habilidad del rubio era una esponja,todo lo aprendia con facilidad y esto en verdad la enfurecio porque sabia el porque siempre se le habia visto como un perdedor,en la academia lo saboteaban y no le enseñaban correctamente incluso cuando se graduo lo seguian saboteando haciendo que Kakashi se encargar solo de entrenar a Sasuko. Tambien aprendio el Hirashin de su padre y estudio todos los sellos del clan Uzumaki. Usando imaginacion y trabajo duro tambien creo rasengan con todos los elementos,tambien aprendio el chidori y cada vez que lo utilizaba la imagen de Sasuko y de Kakashi venia su mente,tambien creo tecnicas propias que no hacian mas que impresionar a Madoka.

El rubio entreno con gran afan sus dojutsus. Domino todos las habilidades del EMS,el Amatesatsu y el Tsukuyomi le encantaban,sobretodo por conocer a las dios que representaban esas tecnicas y en mas de una ocasion les pidio consejo sobre sobre ellas y aprobecho para conocerlas mejor. El Susano era una tecnica que lo maravillo la primera vez que lo vio y ahora comprendia la pasion de Obito con el Kamui,era muy divertido provocar a los ayudantes del rey Enma y ver como sus golpes lo atravesaban. Tambien aprendio el Kotoamatsukami aun que no le gustaba mucho la tecnica pues no le gustaba eso de manipular las mentes por lo que solo lo utilizaria en casos extremos,y por supuesto aprendio a utlizar el Izanami mucho mejor que cuando lo utlizo con Kabuto y tambien el Izanagi,aun que le daban escalofrios cuando lo usaba,y lo bueno es que no se quedaba ciego o perdia su vision al tener el EMS.

El rinnegan se le hizo mas dificil,Madoka a diferencia de Madara no lo poseia por lo que tuvo que aprender las tecnicas por si mismo. Al principio le costaba mucho crear las barras como lo hacia Pein pero cuando lo consiguio se sintio muy orgulloso de si mismo. Los caminos le costo mucho mas aprenderlos tambien pero gracias a la ayuda de Madoka y a la traviesa Shinigami que trajo el alma de Nagato sin que nadie lo supiese por un par de dias para ayudarlo consiguio aprender todos los caminos y habilidades del rinnegan. El camino Asura le daba un poco de escalofrios cuando veia su brazo combertirse en un cañon o una sierra. El camino Deva era el que mas le gustaba con diferencia,eso de volar gracias al elemento gravedad le gustaba mucho y le dio una idea para crear una tecnica.

En taijutsu aprendio el taijutsu del clan Uchiha que era bastante letal pero siempre se debia utilizar con el sharingan activado,sino creaba muchas aberturas en la defensa. Tambien creo su propio estilo de taijutsu,uno que sorprendio gratamente a Madoka,el taijutsu se llamaba Rokushiki(seis estilos),que utlizaba tecnicas fisicas de gran poder.

Primer estilo:Kami-e(Hoja de Papel). Hace que el cuerpo del usuario se afloje con el fin de evitar cualquier ataque,y esquivarlos moviéndose suave y rápidamente como una hoja de papel.

Segundo estilo:Geppo(Paso Lunar). En este se inspiro en el camino Deva,permite al usuarios saltar en el propio aire,lo que le permite al usuario permanecer flotando en el aire durante mucho más tiempo de lo habitual que con un simple salto.

Tercer estilo:Rankyaku(Pierna Tormenta). Es una técnica de proyectil de gran alcance, en el que el usuario empiezan a dar patadas a gran velocidad y fuerza, enviando una hoja afilada de aire comprimido que puede cortar objetos y dañar en gran medida un cuerpo humano.

Cuarto estilo:Shigan(Dedo Pistola). Es una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que el usuario presiona su dedo en un objetivo determinado a una velocidad muy alta,dejando una herida similar a una herida de bala, haciendo que no le sea necesario equipar una,la técnica es muy útil ya que se puede usar rápidamente y con precisión,que funciona bien con grandes velocidades.

Quinto estilo:Soru(Afeitar). Permite al usuario moverse a velocidades extremadamente altas con el fin de evitar los ataques, así como para atacar a mayor velocidad y con mayor poder,es una tecnica basada en el kawarimi pero en esta no hace falta sustituirse con un objeto. Este estilo lo utilizaba sobretodo cuando queria una pelea solo de taijutsu porque sino para evitar los ataques tenia el Kamui.

Sexto estilo:Tekkai(Hombre de Hierro). Endurece los músculos del usuario al nivel del hierro,con el fin de anular el daño recibido de los ataques. Lo utilizaba en las mismas condiciones que el Soru.

Ultimo estilo o estilo secreto:Rokuogan(Seis Pistolas del rey). El usuario junta sus puños justo delante del objetivo y lanza una onda de choque devastadora. Esta tecnica solo se puede utilizar una vez que se ha dominado a la perfeccion los anteriores estilos.

Durante los 10 años de entrenamiento tambien fue a visitar al Kyubi,no por nada era su amigo y tambien tenia que ir a lidiar con el Jubi. Cuando llego a su paisaje mental casi sale volando de una hemorragia nasal al ver lo que encontro,dos mujeres de gran belleza que encuanto lo vieron saltaron sobre el al grito de.-**NARUTO_KUUUUUUN.**-Derribandolo en el acto y aplastado contra los pechos de las mujeres. Cuando consIguio separse se quedo sin palabra al ver las dos bellas mujeres delante de el.

La primera una mujer peliroja con el pelo recojido en un moño con coleta en la cabeza. Tenia unos bellos ojos rojos de color rojo de pupila rasgada. Vestia un hermoso kimono de color rojo que dejaba ver sus hombros. Su figura seria la envidia de muchas mujeres,un cuerpo de relog de arena con pechos copa D y unas bellas piernas torneadas. Le miraban con alegria y con entusiasmo desconcertando mas al rubio pues parecia que lo conocia.

La segunda era simplemente una belleza. Tenia el cabello largo hasta el trasero,de un color morado muy claro casi blanco. Un hermoso rostro de piel algo morena y unos extraños pero atrayentes ojos grises con una aureola de color rojo. Vestia tambien un kimono pero este de color azul añil con decoraciones de ramas de arbol en color plata. Tenia una figura de infarto,cintura ancha con bellas y largas piernas y unos pechos copa DD casi a punto de reventar la tela del kimono. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa y con curiosidad.

Naruto parpadeo un poco al no saber quienes eran esas mujeres a si que decidio preguntar,total no perdia nada preguntando.-Disculpen señoritas pero me podrian decir quienes son.-La dos rieron por la pregunta haciendo crecer mas la duda en el rubio.-**Yo soy Kyubi.-**Dijo la pelirroja señalandose a si misma haciendo que los ojos del rubio se abrieran de la impresion.-**Y yo soy Jubi.-**Dijo la pelimorada tambien señalandose con el dedo haciendo que el rubio casi tuviese un infarto y solto rapido la pregunta de como era eso posible y porque no se mostraban nunca a si.**  
**

Las siguientes horas fueron una larga explicacion de que todo ser con un gran poder puede desarrollar una forma humana y utilizarla cuando le plazca. Jubi nunca tuvo la oportunidad de utilizar esta forma ya que cuando salio del makai las gentes la empezaron a atacar y desarrollo un fuerte odio a los humanos por atacarla porque si. Rikudo Sennin la sello en la luna y dividio su poder en los demas bijus que serian como sus hijos y durante su sellado tuvo tiempo de pensar y de calmar su odio,comprendio que la especie humana es asustadiza y teme lo desconocido pero cuando Madara y Obito la convocaron la controlaron la mente como paso en el pasado con Kyubi y la obligaron a matar,al final de la historia Jubi se encontraba en los brazos del rubio que le prometia que no dejaria que eso pasase otra vez. En el caso de kyubi era que ella la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo sellada y cuando no lo estuvo no le hizo falta usarla,ella nunca se aparecio ante Naruto con esa forma porque al principo lo odiaba a igual que a todos los humanos y cuando fueron amigos no tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar esa forma por culpa de la guerra.

.-Ya veo,ya veo,bueno ahora pueden estar tranquilas porque no dejare que las vuelvan a hacer daño,es una promesa que les hace Naruto Uzumaki,y el siempre cumple sus promesas.-Dijo el rubio haciendo sonreir a sus dos inquilinas y les prometio ir a verlas cuando no estuviese entrenando y una promesa con Jubi para que le enseñe a usar su chakra.-Bueno nos vemos Kisara_chan,Imari_chan.-Las mujeres parearon confundidas por los nombre.-**Naruto_kun ¿como nos has llamado?**-Pregunto la pelirroja al rubio que sonrio y se rasco la nuca.-Pues vereis es que pense que necesitabais un nombre ya que Kyubi y Jubi son mas como un titulo. Para ti Kyubi creo que te queda bien Kisara y a ti Jubi el nombre de Imari en mi opnion te queda muy bien.- Nada mas terminar la frase la mujeres lo aplastaron en un doble abrazo aplastandolo contra sus pechos. Despues de casi morir asfixiado de la mejor forma posible se retiro de su paisaje mental.

Naruto siguio entrenando con Madoka y poco a poco se fueron enamorando. Naruto veia muchos parecidos entre ella y Sasuko,las dos eran orgullosas,fuertes,hermosas y y se preocupaban por los suyos. Madoka quedo prendada del aura que desprendia el rubio,calida,amable y poderosa pero no era arrogante a diferencia de los de su clan y otros muchos ninjas que ella conocio cuando estaba viva. Cada vez se fueron haciendo mas unidos hasta que el ultimo dia de entrenamiento de chakra confesaron sus sentimientos. Naruto la saco a un par de citas al igual que con las diosas durante el mes de descanso que tuvo el rubio para descansar antes de empezar con el entrenamiento de magia. El dia antes de empezar el entramiento los dos se besaron y Madoka pidio a las diosas y se podia quedarse con Naruto por los sentimientos que tenia por el a lo que las diosas no vieron problema,sabian que Naruto era alguien especial y que seguramente en el futuro enamoraria a mas mujeres por lo que,mientras no las olvidase,no veian problema en que tiviera,en palabras de Shinigami"Un harem con mujeres bellas y poderosas que ansian su semilla".Cabe decir que cuando lo dijo todas ecepto Tsukuyomi que apoyaba a su hermana se pusieron rojos como un tomate maduro.

_Entrenamiento de Mahō(magia)_

Naruto llego al campo de entrenamiento corriendo ya que tenia que muchas ganas de empezar el entrenamiento. Una nueva energia que dominar,nuevas habilidades y la posibilidad de crear sus propias tecnicas cuando la dominase. Ahora vestia con un pantalon azul oscuro y una camisa de color rojo son el kanji de "espiritu"en la espalda.

Cuando llego fue recibido porción Amaterasu a quien saludo con un beso en el los labios,despues de una decada de conocerse y de salir en citas so relacion se habia echo mas estrecha,aun que la diosa del sol seguia poniendose como un tomate maduro en su presencia.

Con la diosa habia dos personas que serian sus maestros en la magia. El Primero Se llamaba Makarov Dreyar. Un hombre bajito y viejo sin pelo en la parte de arriba de la cabeza y pelo blanco en los lados que le recordaba al viejo Sandaime. Vestis ropas sencillas y aun que era bajito y parecia debil desprendia un aura poderosa y de gran inteligencia. El rubio de inmediato le llamo "jiji" haciendo reir al pequeño hombre que no le molesto la forma de dirijirse a el. Makarov se llevo con el como si fueran abuelo y nieto y el rubio se dio cuenta que tambien era un pervertido al igual que Jiraya.

El segundo de nombre Zeref tenia la apariencia de la un joven a pesar de su avanzada edad,que es superiores a los 400. Vistia una tunica negra,junto con una gran toga blanca que fluye envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho. Tiene el pelo negro,los ojos oscuros y unos inusuales colmillos afilados. También lleva un collar en forma de círculo. Al principio a Naruto le parecio alguien frio y distante pero poco a poco se hicieron amigos y Zeref acabo ayudando al rubio en sus bromas.

Naruto sufrio lo indecible para poder manipular la magia,era una rara mezcla Entre energia espiritual, está en gran cantidad,energia fisica y al mismo tiempo fuerza de volutad,algo que no le falta al rubio. Aprendio varios tipos de magia increible,entre sus favoritas estavan:

Ice Make o Kori no Maho Zokei (magia Creadora de hielo o hielo alquímico). Esta le gustaba en gran medida pues era como el elemento hyoton (Elemento hielo) solo que sin sello de manos y con muchas mas posibilidades. Una forma de magia de moldeado que permite al usuario crear hielo a su voluntad y darle forma a los objetos. En el caso de Naruto,el usa la forma estática,lo que significa que puede dar forma a su hielo con forma de objetos inanimados o armas. Ice Make se conoce por una forma extremadamente versátil de magia, siendo útil tanto en la batalla,para fines ofensivos y defensivos,y fuera de ella.

Tambien le gustaba mucho un tipo de magia que se hacia con algo llamado runas,pues le recordaban bastante al fuinjutsu,sus formas preferiras de esta magia era:

Solid Sript(escritura solida). Ésta magia le permite a Naruto crear palabras en el aire,de forma sólida y con la contextura que la palabra merite. Sus palabras no son para crear el objeto que la palabra diga. Por ejemplo: Si el escribe la palabra "Flores" puede aparecer dicha palabra y puede rodearse de ellas. A su vez, si escribe la palabra "Fuego",su palabra puede estar conformada por el fuego. Es una magia muy compleja que requiere un alto nivel de concentración y práctica pero eso para el no era ningun problema ya que con los kage bushin y el afan que el pone en todo lo que hace consiguio dominarla.

Yami no Ekurityūru(escritura oscura). Esta le permita a Naruto escribir las runas que,dependiendo de lo que está escrito,realizan un efecto en su objetivo,aunque la magia de Naruto parece hacer más con infligir dolor y sufrimiento a sus oponentes. Aunque esta magia tambien le gustaba no la utilizaria con cualquieras,solo con quien se lo mereciera de verdad.

Naruto al igual que con el chakra empezo a crear sus propios estilos de magia y el que mas le enorgullecia haber creado se llamaba Dragon Slayer que empezo a crear cuando sus maestros le hablaron de los dragones. Seres de increible poder y fuerza asombrosa,incluso en las cinco naciones ninja tambien se hablaban leyendas sobre ellos aun que nunca de pudo comprobar su existencia. Con esta magia queria poder imitar las habilidades de un dragon y cuando la completo ya ansiaba encontrarse con uno para probarla. Esta magia consistia en:

Utilizando un elemento especifico,el usuario puede ser capaz de manipularlo,crearlo y adecuar su cuerpo respecto al elemento que utilice. Para ellos es posible ingerir el elemento como una forma de restaurar energías y salud. Pero es imposible para el comer del elemento creado por él mismo,es decir,para ingerirlo,debe haber una fuente externa. Debido a su control elemental,los ataques del mismo elemento no afectará el cuerpo del usuario. Naruto consiguio utilizar esta magia con varios elementos como el fuego,aire o metal,pero solo con algunos como el fuego y el rayo los podia utilizar al mismo tiempo. Cabe decir que sus maestros alucinaron cuando el se lo mostro y algo estaba claro en sus mentes,ese rubio seria alguien imparable.

Durante este tiempo la diosas empezaron a hablar del mundo al que lo enviarian y mostrarle un poco de su tecnologia y de las armas que alli utilizaban,pues al igual que en su mundo no todos podian utilizar magia. Durante una de estas charlas hubo unas armas llamadas pistolas que le llamaron mucho la atencion a Naruto. Estudio el funcionamiento de estas y se le ocurrio que podria canalizar su magia elemental o su chakra atraves de estas y dispararla,nada mas tuvo la idea salio disparado a crear una a su gusto para diversion de la diosas que lo veian ir de un lado a otro consiguiendo los materiales y maldiciendo cuando fallaba al crearlas. Tardo un par de meses en crear unas que le gustasen pero al final quedo muy complacido con los resultados.

La primera era un revolver magnum con un gran cañon y empuñadura de madera cortesia del mokuton(elemento madera). El arma era de un color plateado muy claro casi blanco,en la empuñadura se encontraba gravada una calabera con la boca abierta y una serpiente enroscandose en ella. En el cañon la frase "Ego vero minime"(soy lo ultimo que veras) estaba gravada con letras rojas carmesi. A esta arma le dio el nombre de Juliet.

La segunda era un calibre 10 tambien de gran cañon. El metal era de un gris muy oscuro casi negro y le daba un aspecto tenebroso y tambien parecia muy pesada pero el rubio la levantaba sin problemas. En la empuñadura dos rosas con espinas que llegaban hasta el cañon estaban gravas en color oro y en el cañon la frase"et per omnia"(todo lo atravieso)estaba grabada en un color azul zafiro brillante que contrastaba con el color oro de las zarzas de las rosas de la empuñadura. A esta arma le dio el nombre de Roxet.

Durante este entrenamiento en los ratos libres siguio conociendo mas las diosas,Madoka,Kysara y Imari. Se divertia mucho con ellas y podia afirmar con orgullo que el se habia enamorado de ellas. Tambien pensaba mucho en Sasuko,nunca la olvidaria,pero tenia que seguir adelante como ella le pidio. El ultimo dia de entrenamiento se despidio de Makarov a quien consideraba como un ya como su abuelo y de Zeref con el que habia entablado una gran amistad.

_Entrenamiento de Riatsu_

Naruto se dirigio al campo de entrenamiento en que Tsukuyomi le habia citado para iniciar su entrenamiento. Vestia la ropa que la diosa de la luna le habia dado el dia anterior,que consistia en una especie de kimono negro bastante olgado con sandalias con calzetines. Cuando llego saludo con un apasinado beso a la diosa haciendo que los dos hombres que serian sus maestros maldijeran la suerte del rubio.

El primero se llamaba Yamamoto Genruysai. Tenía el aspecto de un anciano venerable,completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado que le llegaba hasta la cintura. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba con los ojos entrecerrados,abriendo uno o los dos sólo cuando se ponía particularmente serio o algo llama su atención. Por encima de ellos Yamamoto poseía unas pobladas cejas,cayendo a ambos lados enmarcándole un rostro surcado de arrugas. Vestia una ropa parecida a la suya y se apoyaba en un baston. El rubio fiel a su costumbre le llamo "jiji" y al igual que con Makarov y con Sarutobi acabaron teniendo una relecion de abuelo y nieto y los dos se llevaban muy bien.

El segundo se llamaba Kisuke Urahara. Urahara es un hombre alto,de ojos grisaceos y pelo corto de color beige con un mechón en medio de la frente. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono verde,un sombreo a rayas blancas y verdes y un abrigo de un color verde oscuro. El rasgo más vistoso aparte de su sombrero,en toda su indumentaria,son las sandalias de madera de estilo japonés. Los dos se llevaron bien inmediatamente ya que los dos eran unos bromistas empedernidos que cuasaron muchos problemas a los ayudantes del rey Enma.

Los dos hombres eran los ayudantes de Shinigami y durante los siguientes 4 años le enseñaron como separar su energia espiritual de su energia fisica y las tecnicas llamadas kido y algunas habilidades que le vendrian bien.

Los Kido o también llamado Artes Demoníacas_, _Mediante la amplia disciplina a la que sus maestros le sometieron puede enfocar su energía espiritual en forma de distintos hechizos consiguiendo efectos muy variados como son la curación, la defensa o el combate, entre otros. Cada uno de los 4 tipos de Kido se llaman de una forma distinta.

Bakudo(Vía de Atadura),son 99 hechizos Kido englobados en un mismo grupo pese a poseer características muy diferentes entre sí. El punto en común que tienen es un propósito de proteger y defender,y en cualquier caso evitar el daño a todos los contendientes.

Hado(Vía de Destrucción),son los 99 hechizos Kido empleados con un fin claramente ofensivo. La mayor parte de ellos comprenden distintas descargas de energía de diferentes rangos de ataque,tamaño,colores y potencias,que producen efectos muy variados sobre el enemigo.

Kaido(Vuelta Atrás),también conocido como Kido curativo,es una amplia y compleja rama dedicada a la sanación de las heridas. Cabe decir que cuando aprendio a usarlo las diosas tuvieron que detenerlo con ayuda de Madoka pues quiria ir al paraiso a enseñarse a Sakura y a Tsunade.

Naruto tambien recibio entranamiento en el Hohō (Movimiento rápido o Paso del rayo_),El _Hohō**, **por si solo permite al usuario desplazarse a una velocidad similar a la del rayo, no obstante, presenta variaciones o técnicas propias que infieren de este. Naruto practico estas tecnicas para aumentar su velocidad ya que el gracias al Soru y al Hirashin ya era muy rapido.

Cuando termino con los Kido recibio de Shinigamo su Zampakuto y un resumen de lo que asta era,al terminar la explicacion el rubio empezo a replantearse si tantas voces en su cabeza no lo volverian loco. Comenzo su entranamiento en el zanjutsu y aprendio tambien kendo para poder utilizar las tecnicas del zanjutsu mejor. Eran 4 las tecnicas del zanjutsu.

Hitotsume: Nadegiri(Número Uno: Mandoble Limpio). Esta técnica le permite dar un corte preciso a un nivel de fuerza y velocidad extremos,que casualmente se puede cortar a través de objetos grandes, de varios pisos de alto,inclusive a través del acero. El oponente puede morir de un tajo rápido y tan preciso,que ni siquiera es conscientes hasta que haya tenido lugar.

Agitowari(división de la mandíbula). Una técnica de espada donde un ataque con espada corta solo un oponente a la mitad de la mandíbula a lo largo del cuerpo hasta que el objetivo es bi-seccionado

Senmaioroshi(Corte de mil páginas).Una técnica donde múltiples movimientos de la hoja se llevan a cabo tan rápido que puede,literalmente,destrozar un objetivo en pedazos.

Ryodan(Bisección).Una técnica de kendo que en lanzar la espada hacia abajo con fuerza suficiente como para que se puede cortar a un oponente por la mitad.

Cuando termino el aprendizaje de las tecnicas empezo a meditar para ser capaz de encontrar al espiritu de su Zampakuto,despues de varios dias y de muchas revietas sin conseguir resultados al fin fue capaz de contactar con el,o mejor dicho ella.

Llego un bello lago en su pasisaje mental que remodelo cuando conocio a Kysara y a Imari,la encontro sentada en la orilla. Una bella mujer de cabello rojo sangre,mucho mas oscuro que Kysara,que le llegaba hasta el trasero. Vestia con un kimono de color negro con petalos de cerezo en color rojo rubi. Tenia un cuerpo tan desarrollado como Imari de pechos copa DD. Sus ojos eran de un bello color violeta,cuando ella vio a Naruto le dirijio una sonrisa y este se acerco a ella.-Bueno creo que tu eres el espiritu de mi Zampakuto,jeje que suerte tengo de que sea una mujer tan hermosa,me podrias decir tu nombre.-La mujer sonrio al alago y contesto con voz calmada.-_Me siento alagada de que piense asi de mi Naruto_sama,y mi nombre es Otome Sekkekkyu(Doncella de la roja sangre).- _Apartir de ese momento entablaron una amistad que con el tiempo al igual que con todas la mujeres que rodean al rubio acabo corbirtiendose en amor(si usted lector no odia al rubio ya tiene un problema serio)._  
_

Al 8 año de entrenamiento y cuando el rubio domino a la perfeccion el Shikai y todas las tecnicas de Otome Sekkekkyu,o como al el le gustab llamarla Otome_chan,se le dio el entrenamiento para el Bankai. Le metieron en un foso con atadaduras que solo se romperian si conseguia su Bankai pero si en 3 dias no lo habia conseguido se transformaria en un demonio hueco llamado Hollow que se alimentaba de las almas humanas para hacerse mas fuerte. Cuando pasaron los 3 dias las diosas y Madoka no paraban de llorar al ver que el rubio no lo consegui pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en un gran estallido de poder el salio del foso. Estaba siendo rodeado por un denso manto de raiatsu que parecia sangre pero lo que alerto a todos fue la blanca mascara que habia en su rostro. Parecia un cruce entre lobo y zorro con afilados colmillos en una demencial sonrisa y orejas puntiagudas,todos temieron lo peor al verla y Yamamoto y Kisuke estaban a punto de lanzarse al ataque muy a su pesar por tener que acabar con su alumno y alguien a quien habian cogido un gran cariño cada uno a su manera cuando de golpe la mascara se callo al suelo destrozandose y el rubio se desmayo.

Varios dias despues desperto y fue informado de que lo mas probable era que un Hollow estuviera ahora en su alma pero que al igual que con Kysara y Imari si lo vencia podria utilizar su poder. Naruto no perdio tiempo y rapido se intrudujo en su paisaje mental y se puso a buscar como loco donde podria estar hasta que al fin la encontro en uno de los rincones oscuros de su mente. Era una mujer sencillamente hermosa,bestia igual que el rubio y ademas era muy parecida a el. Tenia el cabello blanco atado en dos coletas y unos extraños ojos amarillos. Su figura de relog de arena seria la envidia de muchas mujeres,tenia tambien unos generosos pechos copa DD y una piernas largas y torneadas. Su piel era blanca y a simple vista parecia muy suave,cuando la mujer lo vio le dirigio una sonrisa lujurisa y dijo.-**Hola rey vienes a jugar conmigo.-**Sus palabras estavan cargadas de deseo y lujuria y cierta parte inferior del rubio parecio despertarse en ese momento.

Las siguientes horas los dos hablaron sobre como deberian de actuar. Naruto como no queria referirse a ella como Hollow le dio el nombre de Naruko por su gran parecido con el. La chica le conto que a ella no le interesaba eso de ir por hay deborando almas y todo eso que ella preferia estar junto a su rey en una cama calentita toda la noche. La chica era sincera pero toda una pervertida y mas al decir eso mientras palastaba la cabeza del rubio contra sus pechos. Ella le dijo que cuando necesitase su poder solo tenia que pedirlo y ella se lo daria a cambio de una noche de pasion. Cuando el rubio volvio de su paisaje mental y conto lo sucedido hubo varias reacciones.

Las mujeres estavan felices de que el pudiese tener acceso al gran poder que un Hollow podia concederle pero al mismo tiempo tenia ganas de despellejar a la mujer por un trato como ese. Los dos maestros del rubio solamente lo miraban con orgullo y admiracion,orgullo por lo poderoso que era su alumno y seguro con el tiempo su poder solo aumentaria y admiracion por tener tantas bellas mujeres con el. Los ultimos meses pasaron volando con el entrenamiento del Bankai y aprender a utilizar el poder de Hollow,Naruko le dejaria utilizarlo pero al ser un poder demoniaco le podria volver agresivo como antiguamente le pasaba con el chakra de Kysara.

Fin Flash Back

El rubio empezo a abrir los ojos por la luza que entraba por la puerta de su habitacion. En la puerta la figura de una bella mujer podia apreciarse lo que llamo la atencion del rubio que sintio cierta parte de su anatimia despertar cuando al verla mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. La mistariosa dama camino candenciosamente hacia el moviendo sus caderas y dejando rebotar sus pechos. Subio a gatas a la cama y se fue acercando al rubio inmovil que no sabia muy bien que hacer. La mujer llego hasta su oreja y dijo con voz sexi y lujuriosa.-Naruto_kuun es la hora de comprobar tu resistencia.-Y la mujer empezo a acariciar el miembro del rubio.

**Stop,aqui se acaba el cap. Se que soy malo por dejarlo hay pero bueno el cap ya era bastante largo y si ponia un lemon se haria demasiodo largo. Bueno espero que el cap les haya gustado y si es asi comenten sobretodo porque me gustaria que me dijeran si les gusta las habilidades de naruto. Como ya dije en el anterior cap en mi perfil podeis ver como seran las armas de naruto por lo que si teneis curiosidad por saber como son pasaros por hay y si teneis tiempo pasaros por mi fic prncipal. Bueno y sin mas que deciros mis queridos lectores me despido hasta el proximo cap,ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueeeeeenooooosss dias gente,jeje estoi en verdad emocionado por los resultados que esta teniendo este fic y me pone muy contento ,eso ayuda a que escriba mas rapido y con mas ganas. Bueno en este cap sabremos quein es la mujer misteriosa,un combate,no os revelere contra quien y la llegada de nuestro rubio protagonista al mundo de DxD. No os retraso mas y doi paso al cap pero antes lo de siempre.**

**rolando0897:**Gracias por el comentario y que pienses a si me pone muy contento,aqui tienes el cap haber que te parece.

**maestro della fiamma oscura:**Gracias por el comentrio eso aumenta mis ganas de escribir y las habilidades son geniales si son las que mas me gustan de muchos animes y para que no desesperes mas aqui esta el nuevo cap.

**naruto tendo rikudo:**Gracias por el comen ya lo he dicho antes pero esque me animais a continuar con ellos,si el rubio tiene demasiada suerte y creo que segun valla avanzando la historia lo odiaras mas.

**Meiou-Sama:**Gracias por el comentario y aqui las cosas se pondran mas interesantes espero que te guste.

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demionio hablando-**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

Zampakuto hablando-_Hola_

Zampakuto pensando-(_Hola_)

Ser magico hablando-Baka

Ser magico pensando-(Baka)

Abvertencia:Este cap contiene lemon,estan advertidos.

_Capitulo 2_

El rubio empezo a abrir los ojos por la luza que entraba por la puerta de su habitacion. En la puerta la figura de una bella mujer podia apreciarse lo que llamo la atencion del rubio que sintio cierta parte de su anatimia despertar cuando al verla mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. La mistariosa dama camino candenciosamente hacia el moviendo sus caderas y dejando rebotar sus pechos. Subio a gatas a la cama y se fue acercando al rubio inmovil que no sabia muy bien que hacer. La mujer llego hasta su oreja y dijo con voz sexi y lujuriosa.-Naruto_kuun es la hora de comprobar tu resistencia.-Y la mujer empezo a acariciar el miembro del rubio.

El miembro del rubio empezo a cobrar vida y a ponerse rigido mientras la mujer seguia frotandolo con su suave mano y ella le besaba en un beso a pasionado en el que aun que al principio el rubio no sabia que hacer acabo correspondiendo. Se separaron con hilo de saliba y el rubio pudo ver de quien se trataba y solo pudo poner una sonrisa.-Valla Madoka_chan quieres comprovar mi resistencia,bueno veamos si lo que he aprendido estos años me sirve para complacerte sensei.-Dijo con voz lujuriosa y divertida haciendo a la mujer escitarse aun mas y agrandar su sonrisa. El rubio se deshizo de su camisa y la mujer empezo a besar el trabajado torso mientras le quitaba los pantalones y los lanzaba lejos derribando una lampara.

El miembro del rubio latia ansioso de atencion y Madoka solo pudo relamerse los labios haciendo sonreir al rubio.-¿Por que no lo pruebas si tanto lo quieres Madoka_chan?.-Dijo sonriendo con un ojo cerrado mientras la pelinegra lo miraba con una sonrisa sexi y no tardo en ir a su objetivo. Naruto acariciaba la negra y sedosa cabellera de Madoka mientras esta chupaba con fuerza su duro miembro. Sus labios rodearon la punta del pene y sus suaves manos jugaban con los testiculos de Naruto. Su humeda lengua rodeaba el miembro mientras bajaba y relamia la base sacando gemidos del rubio por la accion.-Hah...eres muy buena Madoka_chan...te gusta mucho verdad.-Dijo el rubio a lo que la pelinegra sonrio solo para meter el miembro hasta la garganta. Madoka sentia ahogarse mientras el miembro retrocedia solo para volver a entrar,el rubio habia tomado el mando de la accion y practicamenta le estaba haciendo el amor por la boca y no se detenia. Poco a poco sentia como su miembro se inflamaba y no aguanto mas.-Madoka_chan me vengoooo.-y el rubio estallo en un gran caudal de de caliente y espeso semen que ella tragaba lentamente.

La pelinegra saco el miembro de su boca con un sonoro"Plop"y el pene solto un par de disparos que mancharon su bello rostro. Madoka recogio el blanco fluido con sus dedos y se los relamia haciendo la ereccion del rubio aun mas dura.-Delicioso como siempre Naruto_kun.-El rubio sonrio por su comentario,ya habian tenido sus encuentros anteriormente,no por nada llevaban siendo pareja casi 3 decadas. El rubio aun con esa sonrisa hablo con voz sensual pero dominate.-A la cama mi bella Madoka_chan que quiero tomarte por completo.-La Uchiha obedecio sin dudar,no se lo diria a nadie pero le encantaba cuando el rubio era dominate y algo agrasivo.

Pronto el rubio mamaba de su pecho derecho con fuerza amasando el otro con suavidad mientras ella gemia una y otra vez.-Aaaaah maas chupa mas Naruto_kuuun mas aahh.-Su vagina era estimulada por la rodilla del rubio que no paraba de frotarla mientras sus manos bajaban de sus pechos e iban a por sus nalgas.-Tienes nalgas muy suaves Madoka_chan.-Dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a amasarlas. Bajo de sus pechos dejando un sendero de saliba por su plano vientre hasta que llego al pubis con un poco de bello pelinegro en el que estaba completamente humedo por los fluidos que que escapaban de su vagina,el aspiro el delicioso y embriagante aroma que este despedia.

Le separo las piernas y fue en pos de su muslo derecho,suave y torrneado el rubio lo beso y lamio a placer placer mientras la cara de Madoka se enrojecia pero la sonrisa placentera se mantenia. Despacio el rubio se aproximo a su parte mas intima mientras los ojos de Madoka se abrian con ansiedad pero para su desilucion el rubio paso. El dulce aroma de la exitacion inundaba la nariz del rubio que de nuevo se enfilo a la desatendida entrada. Esta vez beso el pubis rodeando la parte que gritaba por atencion.-Besalooo.-Dijio casi como un gemido con voz suplicante pero el rubio se sentia jugueton.-¿El que?.-Pregunto con una sonrisa y voz inocente mientras ella apretaba las sabanas y cerraba los ojos para responderle.-Mi vagina.-Dijo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa,le encantaba cuando el rubio jugaba con ella,nunca en las poca relaciones que tuvo antes de el se dejaba domar de esa forma,ella era siempre la dominante pero el rubio tenia lago que la volvia completamente sumisa.-Sera un placer Madoka_chan.-Despacio empezo a introducir su humeda lengua en le interior de la chica.

La lengua de Naruto comenzo a explorar el interior tibio y calido mientras los pechos de la pelinegra se balanceaban libres en el aire presa de la respiracion acelerada de esta. Su lengua se clavo lo mas profundo que pudo mientras mientras el rubio empujaba su boca contra la tibia entrada,el boton afloro duro y clamando por atencion. Los sutiles dedos de Naruto lo rozaron y lo apretaba suavemente cada vez que su lengua lanzaba una estocada. Los gemidos llenaron el aire mientras las suaves y torneadas piernas de la mujer se cerraron entorno a la cabeza del rubio.-¡ME VENGOOOOO!.-Gimio placenteramente la Uchiha un torrente de jugos escapaban inundando la boca del ojiazul.

Madoka respiraba agitada y placentera,su cabeza daba le vueltas por le ultimo orgasmo,mientras el rubio se relamia los labios degustando los restos de los dulces jugos de la mujer.-Tus jugos son muy dulces Madoka_chan pero ahora viene lo bueno.-La volteo y la puso a cuatro,con su carnoso trasero siendo rozado por el mienbro del rubio.-Tienes nalgas suaves y deliciosas Madoka_chan y son solo mias.-Las abrio y clavo su mienbro en el trasero de la pelinegra.-¡Aaaaahh Naruto_kun mi culo aaahh siiii!-El rubio empujo su miembro mientras la Uchiha apretaba las sabanas y soltaba gemidos de placer con una gran sonrisa por donde escapaba un poco de saliva.

Su entrada se abria con dificultad debido a las dimensiones del rubio pero los gemidos gustosos indicaba que Madoka lo disfrutaba,empujo con fuerza entrando mas en el estrecho conducto.-Eres tan apretada Madoka_chan,me encanta-La cama empezo a rechinar cuando el rubio empezo a lanzar estocadas contra el trasero de la Uchiha que gemia con placer y con una orgasmica sonrisa en su rostro mientras el rubio amasaba sus pechos desde atras.-Aaaaahhhh Naruto_kuuun noo pareees,PARTEME EN DOOOOSS.-Suplico la pelinegra mientras el rubio arremetia con mas fuerza que antes. Se clavo hasta el fondo y salio solo para volver a clavarse,empujaba embravecido por la exitacion y en el aire el sonido del golpeteo contra el trasero de la mujer solo lo incitaba mas.

Bajando una de sus manos la uso para estimular la sensible vagina y ella no pudo aguantar mas.-Aaaah SIII SIII ME VENGO NARUTO_KUN ME VENGOOOOO.-La espalda de Madoka se arqueo mientras estallaba con fuerza y el rubio dejaba ir su espeso semen en el trasero de la pelinegra que se desplomo sobre la cama. El rubio salio de ella dejando su orificio entreabierto y dejando salir un poco del aun caliente semen. Naruto al verla sintio como su fiel compañero volvia a endurecerse listo para mas sacandole una sonrisa a Naruto.-Aun no acabamos Madoka_chan,querias comprobar mi resistencia y eso tendras.-El rubio la volteo de nuevo y la pelinegra abrio los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa al ver el miembro del rubio. Ella abrio sus bellas piernas mostrandole su muy humedecida entrada invitando al rubio a entrar.-Metelo ya Naruto_kun y dejame sentir tu glorioso pene en mi.-El rubio sonrio y deslizo sus miembro por la humeda entrada acomodandose sobre ella.-Si eso es lo que quiere mi Madoka_chan eso tendra.-

El miembro del rubio separo la carne de la entrada y fue ingresando lentamente,poco a poco las paderes se abrieron dando paso al pene del rubio. Naruto se clavo hasta la entrada del utero de la pelinegra y empezo a retirarlo lentamente.-Noooo,no lo saques.-Se quejo con un gemido desesperado sacando una sonrisa al rubio. Naruto entro de nuevo dando inicio a un lento y ritmico movimiento acompañado de los gemidos de la Uchiha. La pelinegra movia tambien las caderas intentando hacer que el rubio profundizase mas en ella,lo rodeo con sus suaves brazos por el cuello y lo beso con pasion y amor separandose unidos por un hilo de saliba.-Te amo...haaah...Naruto_kun.-Gimio mientras el rubio no se detenia,el ojiazul la beso con la misma pasion sin detenerse y cuando se separaron le dedico una calida sonrisa.-To tambien te amo,Madoka_chan.-De un solo golpe el miembro del rubio se colo en el utero de la mujer haciendo que su espalda se arquease y los dos estallaron en un orgamos.

La pareja se abrazaba en la cama,todavia unidos por el miembro del rubio y Madoka podia sentir el peso y caliente semen dentro de ella,no la embarazaria de eso estaba segura pero cuando el rubio se sintiera preparado para ser padre ella le daria todos los hijos que quisiera.-Madoka_chan por mucho que me gustaria estar a si todo el dia,tendriamos que ir a ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa,en un rato nos reuniremos con las demas para partir al nuevo mundo.-Decia el rubio mientras acariciaba la sedosa y suave cabellera de la Uchiha que puso una sonrisa traviesa.-Solo si tenemos otra ronda en la ducha.-El rubio rodo los ojos pero sonrio,la pelinegra cuando se escitaba era como una perra en celo,y eso a el le encantaba.

Los dos entraron al baño con una pata del rubio a la puerta,Madoka tenia las piernas trenzadas en la cintura del rubio mientras este la llevaba a la ducha. Cuando entraron el rubio abrio el grifo del agua caliente y la mujer dejo caer sus piernas solo para ser cogida de sus muslos por le rubio y llevada a la pared donde el rubio poco a poco empezo a introducir su miembro en la vagina de la mujer que todabia tenia rastos de la eyaculacion anterior. El ritmo de las estocadas del rubio mas el agua caliente que caia sobre sus cuerpos proporcionaba un gran placer a los dos amantes,el rubio vio los pechos todo mojados de Madoka y los empezo a lamer haciendo que la mujer gimiera mas alto.-Hah...No sabes lo que me gusta cuando te encelas Madoka_chan.-Dijo volviendo a lamer los duros pezones de la chica y sin dejar de dar estocadas a la orgasmica pelinegra que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un poco de saliba caia de sus labios.-Si fuera..hah...por ti...Naruto_kun...estaria todo el dia...haaah...asiiiii-Termino de decir con un gran gemido cuando el rubio se volvio a introducirlo en su utero y los dos volvian a estallar en un gran orgasmo que los hizo caerse al suelo,suerte que la ducha fuese grande y no se golperon con nada.

Los dos terminaron de ducharse,se cambiaron y se dirigieron a reunirse con las diosas. Madoka vestia con la misma ropa que cuando entreno a Naruto mientras el rubio vestia una camisa negra de mangas largas con una calavera que se veia por delante y por detras con cadenas que la ataban y por supuesto su collar con los dos anillos. Vestia tambien unos pantalones azul oscuro y una botas de combates de color marron oscuro. Llegaron donde las diosas les esperaban todas con sonrisas en sus rostros aun que un poco tristes por la partida del rubio ya que no lo podrian ver tan amenudo,pero bueno un dia se podrian escapar y hacer una visita a su rubio prometido. Las diosas les empezaron a contar sobre el mundo al que serian enviados y sobre las tres razas mas poderosas que lo habitaban con los humanos;angeles,angeles caidos y demonios. Les explicaron sobre la enemistad de estos y se le entrego al rubio una tablero de ajedrez con sus piezas correspondientes pues el aun que no perteneceria directamente a una de estas razas podria tener una nobleza como los demonios en la que podria incluir a cualquiera de esstas tres razas. El rubio le ofrecio a Madoka ser su caballero ya que este conseguia gran velocidad pero ella nego ese puesto y pidio ser un peon para que asi pudiese reservar las piezas importantes con mayor incremento de poder para quien mas lo necesitase.

Las diosas le dijeron que cada una antes de irse le regalarian algo y asi empezaron a a darle sus presentes. Kami le dio la habilidad se sacar a los entes sellados en personas u objetos sin que estos tuviesen que perder las habilidades si el ente no lo queria y tambien el ser podria entrar y salir del ser u objetos cuando lo desease. El rubio rapidamente saco a las chicas que estaban selladas en el y estas se pusieron muy contestas al saber a que ahora podrian moverse por si solas. Naruto les dio el puesto de peon a Kysara y Imari que protestaron queriendo saber el porque de tan bajo puesto a los que el rubio completamente aterrado por el aura asesina que las rodeaba les dijo que ellas eran muy poderosas por lo que el incremento de poder que tendrian siendo un peon seria suficiente ya que ellas no necesitaban incrementarlo y ademas siendo peones los enemigos las subestimarian,las dos aceptaron eso y el rubio suspiro de alivio a saber que no lo utlizarian como saco de boxeo.

A Otome le dio el puesto de caballero ya que este solia tenerlo alguien con gran talento con la espada y quien mejor que ella,una espada espiritual de gran poder con forma humana para ese puesto. Naruko recibio el puesto de torre ya que ella aun que tenia la misma habilidad con la espada que el rubio sus ataques sobretodo se basaban en fuerza fisica o mejor dicho,energia espiritual,el rubio todavia recordaba cuando le enseño el cero y sabia que ese puesto le iba a las mil maravillas. Despues de dar los rangos a las chicas le dio un suave beso a Kami que la dejo con una sonrisa boba y una mirada soñadora.

La siguinte fue Amateratsu que le entrego la capacidad de manejar el mejor el amateratsu de su EMS pudiendo hacer que las llamas se extinguieran cuando el quisiera y tambien le entrego el elemento Enton(infierno) que era un fuego azul oscuro que cuando era muy poderoso podia cambiar a morado y alcanzar los 500.000 grados centigrados. El rubio le prometio que entrenaria el elemento para no acabar fundiendo en llamas ese mundo y como con Kami le dio un suave beso que dejo a la divina mujer con un gran sonrojo pero con una sonrisa.

Paso entonces Tsukuyomi que le entrego la llave de su biblioteca donde estaba todo el conocimiento de todas las eras,el solo tendria que hacer como su la introdujera en una cerradura y la puerta de la biblioteca apareceria. Tambien le entrego los elementos Meiton(oscuridad) y Koton(luz) que entusiasmaron al rubio porque ahora podria entrenar mas habilidades y eso le gustaba mucho y mas cuando podria crear tecnicas increibles. Y al igual que con las anteriores beso a la diosa con un beso que en opinion de sus hermanas duro demasido,los dos se separon y Tsukuyomi le susurro al oido que cuando fuese a su biblioteca tendrian accion.

Por ultimo paso a Shinigami que le regalo una guadaña de aspecto fantasmal. Parecia que el mango estaba hecho con una columna vertebral y donde se unia este con la hoja una decoracion de lo que parecia ser un demonio con cuernos los unia. La hoja era curva y tan afilada que cuando la pasaba de un lado a otro se podia oir como rasgaba el aira,en la hoja tenia hendiduras y lo que mas sorprendio al rubio era que la podia alargar y contraer. Shinigami le dijo que cuando matase a alguien con esa guadaña lo madaria directamente frente a ella por lo que solo lo utilizaria en quien se lo recibio una habilidad ocular que le permitia ver la esperanza de vida,el nombre y la edad de la persona a la que mirase,cuando lo hacia sus ojos se volvian rojos pero no como el sharingan,este era un rojo mas suave. Y como no tambien le dio un beso,este aun mas apasionado que el de Tsukuyomi pues la mujer no lo soltaba y si no hubiese sido por las demas seguramente habrian acabado en algo mas intenso. Los dos se separaron y las mujeres miraron mal a Shinigami que tenia una gran sonrisa sobretodo porque mientras se besaban pudo sentir como el miembro del rubio dio señales de vida.

El rubio sello la guadaña en un sello en su muñeca derecha y desparecio con el Hirashin y volvio a aprecer unos segundos despues con su mochila y la de Madoka. Las diosas lo miraban aguantandose las lagrimas y Kami como hermana mayor tomo la palabra.-Bueno Naruto_kun solo nos queda decir que ha sido maravilloso tenerte por aqui y todas esperamos poder verte de nuevo pronto,antes de partir debes saber que antes de llegar al nuevo mundo tendras que pasar por un lugar llamado "Brecha Dimensional" en el que tendras que estar un tiempo antes de llegar a tu destino,solo un par de horas. Bueno sin mas que decir dejanos...-No pudo terminar la frase cuando los megafonos de todo el reino de los muertos empezaron asonar y cuando callaron la voz preocupada y bastante aterrada del rey Enma se pudo oir a gritos en todos lados.-ALERTA, MAQUINA PURIFICARORA DE ALMAS A REVENTADO Y A INFECTADO A UNO DE LOS ENCARGADOS TRANSFORMANDOLO EN UN MONSTRUO QUE ESTA DESTRUYENDOLO TODO, ALERTA ALERTA CODIGO ROJO,AZUL,NEGRO EL COLOR QUE SEA.-

Las diosas entraron un poco en panico pues no era para menos,eso era un gran problema ya que el monstruo que se habia creado por la mutacion de absorber los pensamientos malvados de la maquina purificadora se seguro seria un gran problema. Una rafaga de aire las saco de sus pensamientos y vieron al rubio correr a toda velocidad a la salida del recinto para poder enfrentarse a ese ser y ese simple acto saco sonrisas a las mujeres alli presentes,ese era el hombre del que se habian enamorado,el ninja cabeza hueca,hiperactivo e imprevisible numero 1 con un corazon de oro.

Naruto avanzaba usando el Shunpo(Paso veloz)una tecnica del Hohō que le permitia moverse a una velocidad que humillaria a Lee o a Gai en su optaba puerta para ir hacia donde sentia la enorme cantidad de energia,no solo de poder sino tambien en extension por lo que deberia de ser un enemigo de gran tamaño. Cuando llego sus ojos se ensancharon al ver al ser que se encontraba delante suyo y un unico pensamiento llego a su mente.-(Si que es grande,y amarillo y infantil).-El ser en cuestion era un monstruo de gran tamaño,casi como un Biju y de color amarillo. Tenia una gran panza con cuatro protuberancia en ella,su unica vestimenta eran una especies de muñequeras que llegaban hasta las axilas y unos pantalones,las dos prendas de color morado. Su rostro era muy infantil y tenia una sonrisa boba mientras destrozaba todo a su paso como si fuera un juego.

Naruto se elevo condensando energia espiritual en sus pies hasta estar cara a cara con el monstruo y le dirigio una sonrisa.-Oye amigo no crees que deberias de dejar de destruir cosas.-Dijo solo para recibir un golpe del monstruo que no le hizo nada ya que lo traspaso gracias a si kamui. El monstruo que tenia de nombre Janemba,que era lo unico que decia,siguia intentando golpear al rubio pero todos sus ataques lo atravesaban y en el ojiazul tenia un tic en la ceja mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente,la vena estallo y el rubio ya no aguanto mas.-Ahora veras,¡Espolvorea en los huesos de la bestia!Torre afilada,cristal rojo,anillo de acero:moveos y sed el viento,paraos y sed la calma¡El sonido de las lanzas enfrentadas llena el castillo vacío!Hado 63 Raikōhō(Cañón del Trueno Rugiente).-El rubio golpeo en el pecho de Janemba con su mano como si fuera una espada y un gran trueno con honda expansiva mando a volar al monstruo amarillo bastante lejos del rubio con el cuerpo algo chamuscado y los ojos en forma de espiral.

Naruto aterrizo en el suelo con suavidad mientras veia como poco a poco el monstruo se volvia a levantar con cada de enfado. Lanzo un puñetazo al frente y su brazo desaparecio en un vortice y aparecio detras del rubio al que volvio a atravesar por el uso del kamui aun que estaba sorprendido por ese tipo de ataque. Naruto de lanzo al ataque a gran velocidad mientras en su mano derecha se formaba una esfera de color azul que pronto tomo un color rojo y las llamas bailaban en sus manos. Cuando estuvo frente a Janemba lanzo el ataque.-Katon:Rasengan:Hi no kyū(elemento fuego:esfera ardiente).-Justo antes de poder impactar el ataque el monstruo levanto su mano y una replica de Naruto con su ataque aprecio haciendo que los ojos del rubio original se abrieran de sorpresa. Los ataques colisionaron creando una gran cupula de fuego que dejo en bastante mal estado a Janemba a diferencia de Naruto que no tenia ni un rasguño,ventajas de la magia dragon slayer de fuego.

Janemba se recompuso muy cabreado al no poder dañar al rubio frente a el,su estomago empezo a vibrar y un monton de ondas de energia de color amarillo salieron disparadas contras el rubio que se acercaba al gran ser a gran velocidad esquivando las ondas de energia. El rubio esquivaba las hondas sin problema y dio un gran salto pero el extraño ser se puso boca abajo y enterro la cabeza en el suelo y empezo a dar vueltas haciendo que las ondas de energia fueran aun mas rapidas. El rubio se canso de estar a la defensiva y se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Janemba y empezo a propinarle una gran paliza. Lanzaba patadas,puñetazos,rodillazos y todos impactaban en amarillo ser,no por nada era enorme. El rubio fue elevando con los golpes al ser hasta que a mas de 20 m de altura le dio un golpe descendente mandandole de regreso al suelo pero no termino ahi,el rubio se prendio en llamas y se lanzo en picado contra el monstruo con su ataque a todo poder.-Karyu no Kenkaku(Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego).-El ojiazul se estampo en el estomago de Janemba como un meteorito y atraveso al monstruo,despues del golpe se separo un par de metros y vio como los brazos del ser caian.-Uff,pues ya esta.-

Derrepente el cuerpo amarillo del ser empezo a moverse como gelatina mientras poco a poco el cuerpo se fue haciendo mas pequeño,del tamaño del rubio. El ser ahora delante de Naruto tenia una especie de armadura de color morado suave y debajo de esta tenia piel de color rojo,tenia un raro casco con cuernos y tenia una cola del mismo color que su piel y el rubio solo podia penar una cosa.-(Veeeeengaaa ya,es que este tio no puede simplemente morirse de una vez,esto solo retrasa mi partida).-Janemba ahora en su nuevo aspecto se lanzo a una gran velocidad contra el ojiazul intentando acertarle con un pueñetazo que el rubio esquivo cogiendo distancia pero el ser no se detenia en sus embates y seguia intentando golpear al rubio. El rubio se canso y retrago su puño a la cadera antes de lanzarlo y decir el nombre de la tecnica.-Tetsuryūkon(Bastón del Dragón de Hierro).-El brazo del rubio se transformo en un bastón grande de acero y golpeo a su contrincante en el pecho y lanzandolo lejos de el.-OI baka yaro,si lo que quieres es pelea la has encontrado pero luego no te quejes cuando pate tu trasero.-Y el rubio con una sonrisa se lanzo al ataque a gran velocidad.

Sin que el rubio lo supiera su combate se estava viendo en los tres destinos del mundo de los muertos. En el paraiso de los luchadores todos miraban al joven rubio pelear contra el monstruo impresionados con el poder del rubio.-Woow,ese rubio es fuerte,pelear con el seria muy divertido.-Dijo un hombre vestido con un kimono de artes marciales de color naranja con el kanji de tortuga y unas botas de color azul oscuro. Tenia los ojos de color negro igual que su pelo negro y de punta. Lo mas curioso del sujeto era la cola de mono que se balanceaba a su espalda.-Si de seguro un combate con ese gaki seria interesante.-Dijo un hombre con voz grave y con una sonrisa psicópata que alejaba a todos los que estavan cerca del sujeto. Vestia solo un pantalon negro dejando ver su torso lleno de cicatrices. Tenia el pelo negro y de punta como un erizo y en las puntas tenia cascabeles. El hombre tenia una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro y llegaba hasta la barbilla pasando por el ojo y en el lado derecho un parche en el ojo.-Shishishishi ese tipo es supeerr cooool me gustaria tenerlo como nakama.- Dijo un joven con los ojos brillando con estrellitas que vestia un chaleco rojo abierto mostrando una cicatriz en forma de X en el pecho. Vestia tambien un pantalon azul hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias,su negro cabello era tapado por un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja y debajo del ojo izquierdo una cicatriz. Lejos del barullo de los luchadores que animaban al rubio,un hombre de ojos anillados miraba con una sonrisa y contento al rubio que habia heredado su voluntad mientras bebia unas copas de sake con los que habian sido los maestros del rubio en el otro mundo que miraban con orgullo al rubio mientras le daba a Janemba un tratamiento de puñetazos de fuego con su Karyu no tekken (puño de hierro del dragon de fuego).

En el infierno,bueno los condenados animaban a Janemba pues podian ver que el rubio era el tipico chico bueno que siempre los derrotaba y arruinaba sus malvados planes,lo que no sabian era que si Janemba vencia los mataria y los enviaria al limbo ya que ahora no tenian sus poderes para protejerse ni luchar. Entre todos los condenados los miembros akatsuki(excepto Konan,Nagato,Yahiko y Itachi)gritaban coreando al monstruo y esperaban que venciera al rubio. Entre los akatsukis dos Uchihas miraban al rubio con rencor pues no podian olvidar su derrota y el hecho de que sus planes habian fallado. Todos estallaron en gritos de alegria al ver como el rubio intento dar un golpe al monstruo solo para que este desapareciera en un monton de pequeños cubos y pareciera detras del rubio dandole una patada en la cabeza que muchos de los condenados alabaron pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que al que mas habia dolido el golpe era a Janemba que sentia la pierna dolorida, y no era para menos pues el rubio habia utilizado el Tetsuryū no Uroko(Escamas del Dragón de Hierro)cubriendo su cabeza con escamas de acero tan duras como para romper hueso.

En el paraiso un gran alboroto se podia escuchar pues todos los amigos,conocidos y familiares del rubio lo animaban a gritos,pero entre todos los gritos los de cierta ex-kunoichi pelirroja del clan Uzumaki se oian por encima de los de todos.-GO, GO NARU_CHAN,GO,GO.-Animaba Kushina a su hijo con fuertes gritos mientras movia abanicos con la cara del rubio(ni yo se de donde los saco)siendo ayudada por Minato y Jiraya que miraban al rubio con orgullo y asombrandose de las tecnicas que usaba. Todos lo conocidos y amigos del rubio lo miraban como un heroe y se asombraban con lo fuerte que se habia vuelto,entre todos ellos Neji no queria mirar a la derecha pues Gai y Lee no paraban de alabar las ardientes llamas de la juventud del rubio mientras hacian extrañas poses con escenarios y musica de pelicula de mala calidad. Todos miraban sin pestañear el combate pues no querian perderse ni un movimientos del rubio,los ojos color chocolate de Tenten brillaron con estrellitas cuando el rubio saco sus pistolas con la magia Zanaito (re-equipar)y disparo una gran lluvia de disparos de hielo y rayos que Janemba esquivaba transformandose en cubos y apreciendo lejos del ataque.-¡Yo quiero una de esas!-Grito la chica amante de las armas babeando por las pistolas. Entre todos ellos se podian ver a Haku y a Zabuza que miraban con felicidad al rubio,tambien los 3 fundadores de akatsuki animaban al rubio al rubio que les ayudo a entender,a dos de ellos,lo que era la verdadera paz. Tambien cierta pareja de hermanos Uchiha miraba con sonrisas al rubio, Itachi estaba muy impresionado con la nueva fuerza del rubio y se alegraba de que habia conseguido superar la muerte de su hermana,aun que en un principio lo quiso matar por no cumplir su promesa y dejar que Sasuko muriese pero esta le hizo entender que no era culpa de Naruto que ella decidio dar su vida para salvarlo. Hablando de Sasuko, ella miraba al rubio con una sonrisa amorosa y se elegraba de que el rubio habia cumplido su promesa de seguir adelante apesar de que el nunca la olvidaria y el colgante con los anillos que tenia puesto lo demostraba.

Volviendo a la lucha Naruto se separao de su enemigo,estaba molesto,esa cosa era muy irritante a si que penso en hacer algo para hacerle bajar la guardia aprobechando que nadie lo miraba,o eso creia el. El rubio coloco las manos delante de su pecho y todos los que conocian esa pose rezaban a Kami para que no hiciera lo que hiba hacer,lastima que Kami queria ver que tramaba el rubio.-Yo,yo,yo ni un cabello me has tocado you,yo,yo,yo.- Janemba inclino la cabeza a un lado no entendiendo lo que acaba de decir el ojiazul mientras en los tres destinos se produjo un gran silencio antes de que todos estallaran en risas riendose del rubio y de la tonteria que acababa de decir,incluso el estoico Madara estaba en el suelo sujetandose las costillas mientras reia a carcajadas. En el paraiso Killer B lloraba de emocion por tan increible rima de su amigo,en su opinion,mientras Kushina y Sasuko tenian unas ganas tremendas de ir y dar una paliza al rubio para quitarle la estupidez a golpes. De vuelta al combate el rubio no sabia porque pero sabia que lamentaria esto el resto de su vida,y la siguiente. Janemba miro a su alrededor y vio una especie de maza que cojio y transformo en una espada de estilo mediaval de color morado el mango y rojo la hoja,el rubio ante esto sonrio.

-Con que quieres un combate con espadas,mejor para mi.-El rubio saco su Zampakuto de un sello en su muñeca izquierda,llevo la punta a su cuello y recito las palabras para entrar en Shikai.-Watashi no teki no chi o kobosu... ... Otome sekkekkyu(derrama la sangre de mis enemigos...Doncella de la roja sangre).-La punta de la espada se clavo en en cuello del rubio y la sangre se empezo a derramarse por la hoja. Hubo un estallido de riatsu de color rojo oscuro y cuando se disipo el cuello del rubio estaba sanado y en su mano derecha portaba a Otome en su version Shikai. La hoja era a dos colores,la parte roma era de color negro y el filo rojo sangre,la guardia era redonda y la empuñadura era adornada con tiras de color negro y blanco entrelazandose y mostrando un poco del color rojo original de la empuñ espada sera la ultima cosa que veras.-Con esa frase el rubio se lanzo contra el extraño ser.

Los dos se batian en un duelo muy igualado de espadas donde ninguno cedia. Las chispas que las espadas producian volavan por el aire mientras el sonido de las espadas al chocar se podia oir en todo el lugar. El rubio utilizo el Senmaioroshi(corte de mil páginas)para desapacer y aparecer detras de Janemba cortandolo en trozos paro para disgusto del rubio esos trozos de transformaron en pequeños cubos y volvieron a formar al ser. La paciencia del rubio se agoto y decidio acabar con esto de una vez por todas.-Ya me canse de ti maldito bastardo.-El rubio coloco a Otome de forma horizontal delate suya y lanzo el ataque.-Sakura no hanabira no shukketsu(petalos del cerezo sangrante).-La espada de Naruto se descompuso en millones de patalos de color rojo sangre y se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra Janemba.

El monstruo estaba aterreado,por mas que intentaba escapar de los petalos no lo conseguia y por mucho que intentaba huir los petalos lo seguian. El ser consiguio escapar de los petalos,o eso creia el,solo para toparse con el rubio de frente que habia sellado a Otome para el ultimo ataque.-Guren Bakuenjin(Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosiva).-El rubio empezo a dar una serie de puñetazos de gran poder cargados con sus llamas y termino con un torrentes de llamas con forma de espada que golpeo a Janemba en forma espiral,cada vez que las llamas lo tocaban explotaban y incineraban partes de Janemba que poco a poco desaparecia para siempre en el mar de llamas.

Cuando las llamas se extinguieron se podia ver al rubio quitarse un poco de sudor de la frente,de las cenizas un joven con casco de musica y una sudadera verde aparecio. El rubio lo miro con ganas de golpearlo pues el habia sido el imbecil que hizo que la maquina que purifica las almas estallase y provocase todo esto,el joven al miara a Naruto y ver como lo miraba salio corriendo por su seguridad. El rubio suspiro y utilizando el Hirashin aparecio en el recinto de las diosas donde fue felicitado por estas y por las demas chicas que alli se encontraban, Naruto rascandose la nuca constento.-Bah,pero si el tipo ese era un debilucho,sino fuera por la habildad esa de descomponerse en cubos el combate habria durado mucho menos.-Las mujeres lo miraban con los ojos agrandados,ese monstruo era la manifestacion de los malos actos cometidos por las personas y el rubio delante suya decia que era un debilucho. Kami tosiendo un poco llamo la atencion de todos para continuar donde lo habian dejado antes del combate.

-Bueno como deciamos antes de la interrupcion Naruto_kun,ahora nosotras abriremos un portal para que puedas partir,te deseamos buena suerte y que podamos vernos pronto.-Kami termino de decir y junto a su hermanas abrieron un portal por donde la Uchiha y el Uzumaki pasaron. Cuando el portal se cerro un extraño sentimiento se apodero de Kami.-No se pero creo que se me olvida algo...Bah da igual si fuera importante me acordaria,vamos chicas que hay que continuar el trabajo.-Y las 4 diosas se fueron a cumplir con sus labores mientras el rubio y Madoka acababan de llegar a la brecha diemensional.

El rubio y la pelinegra flotaban en el negro lugar donde por lo que podia verse no habia gravedad,Madoka se limaba sus uñas para pasar el tiempo mientras el rubio silbaba una melodia. Los ojos de los dos se abrieron cuando delante de ellos un gran ser de escamas de color blanco puro con alas en que las partes de dentro eran de un color negro y de penetrantes ojos azules. Tenia una larga cola con escamas puntiagudas de color negro metal y en su cabeza su craneo casi parecia el casco de una armadura con colores grises.-¿Quien osa entrar en mis dominio?-Dijo la voz un tanto femenina deconcertando a los dos que rapido se pusieron en posicion de combate y el rubio tomo la palabra.-Naruto Uzumaki y Madoka Uchiha,y¿quien eres tu?-El gran ser se sorprendio de que el rubio no se veia asustado,mas bien se veia dispuesto a pelear si fuera necesario.-Yo soy Ophis la dragona y ¿como es que tu no te asustas de mi joven?-La gran dragona pregunto con verdadera curiosidad al rubio que solo sonreia.-Muy sencillo,me he enfrentado a seres mas grandes y de aspecto mas terrorifico que tu y si lo que pretendes es atacarnos te matare con muy magia de dragon sleyer aun que prefiero no dañar a una bella dama.-Ophis estaba confundida,para empezar sentia una gran curiosidad por esa magia que habia mencionado el rubio y por otro lado se habia sonrojado,nunca es su forma de dragon la habia bella dama. La dragona empezo a hacer preguntas al rubio y este acabo por contarle la historia de su vida. Al terminarla Ophis estaba llorando y poco a poco una energia de color dorada la rodeo mientras poco a poco su forma fue menguando.

Cuando la energia se disipo los ojos de los dos ex-ninjas se abrieron con sorpresa. Delante de ellos una bella mujer sollozaba un poco,tenia la piel un tanto morena que era tapada por una armadura de color plata. La armadura cubria por completo las piernas torneadas de ella y del lado izquierdo de la cadera salian plumas de color blanco. La parte del pecho era un protector atado con el cuero que cubria su plano vientre pero dejaba notar unos pechos copa D. En su espalda una espada de aspecto raro era sujetada por la armadura y en el brazo derecho un escudo a la altura del codo. Tenia un bello rostro de ojos color azul y un bello cabello rosa caia por el lado izquierdo acentuando su belleza.

La mujer se lanzo contra el rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza.-No te preocupes Naruto_kun apartir de ahora yo no te voy a abandonar y siempre estare contigo y si alguine intenta separarnos le hare conocer algo pero que le infierno.-Dijo la bella dama sin dejar de abrazar al rubio y en la mente de Naruto las mujeres que la habitaban y Madoka pensaron en sincronia"Otra mas he Naruto_kun".Naruto le limpio las lagrimas a Ophis se miradon el uno al otro perdiendose en las piscinas ocenaicas que los dos tenian,sus labios iban a unirse cuando sintieron ser absorbidos como por una aspiradora.

El rubio sintio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y cuando abrio los ojos vio el extenso bosque delante de el y solo pudo sonreir.-Por fin estoi aqui,me muero de ganas de explorar este mundo,hey chicas estais...-No pudo terminar de decir cuando fue derribado al grito de"KAWAAAIIIII".En el suelo sintio dos bultos que lo abarazaban,uno mas pequeño que el otro,cuando consigui ver de quien se trataba eran Madoka y Ophis pero se sorprendio al ver que la exuberante mujer que era Madoka con la que habia pasado tan candente sesion de sexo hacia ten poco tiempo ahora era una niña pequeña de 6 años.-Madoka_chan que te ha pasado has encojido.-Dijo el rubio sañalandola y dando se cuenta de que el tambien habia encojido. Entre los tres pensaron que tenia algo que ver con el viaje dimensional y que a Ophis no le afecto por no ser humanam,una duda asalto la mente del rubio y tuvo que preguntar.-¿Porque me habeis derribado hace un momento?.-Pregunto haciendo que las dos se rieran tontamente.-Es que te ves muy lindo asi/Es que te ves muy lindo asi.-Contestaron al mismo tiempo sacando una gota en la nuca del rubio que solo suspiro pero de todas formas rio pensando en el lado positivo,si habia encojido ahora podria tener la infancia que nunca tuvo aun que se deprimio un poco al pensar que tendrai que entrenar bastante para recuperar su condicion fisica pero bueno no era nada que un millar de kage bushin no solucionara. Los tres se pusieron de pie y despues de que Ophis se cambiara a un bello vetido de color celeste para no alarmar a la gente por su armadura se dirigieron a la ciudad mas cercana.

**Y fin,espero que les haya gustado el cap ya ques creo que es en el que he escrito el lemon y la batalla mas largos de todos los que he escrito. Espero que si le ha gustado o quereis preguntarme algo sobre el proximo cap o sugerirme algun personaje o tecnica dejen un review que son de mucha ayuda para animarme a escribir. La guadaña y el aspecto de como se ve Ophis en forma humana lo podeis ver en mi perfil si teneis curiosidad y sin mas que decir me despido,ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola todo el mundo aquí estoy para traer el cap 3 de este cross que veo que esta gustando y eso me alegra mucho jeje. Y si ya se que dije que esta seman solo subiría un cap de cada fic pero cuando termine los exámenes tenia muchas ganas de escribir este cap y bueno...este el resultado jeje. En este cap empezara la historia de DxD a la que por supuesto are cambios que espero que os gusten y en el que también sabremos que hizo el rubio cuando llego a su nuevo destino con sus chicas. No tengo mas que decirles solo que espero disfruten del cap y nos leemos al final.**

**naruto tendo rikudo :**Gracias por el review amigo y me alegra mucho que el combate te haya gustado eso me da mas ganas de escribir y para que no sufras aqui tienes el nuevo cap disfrútalo.

**maestro della fiamma oscura : **Gracias por el review y por ahora no puedo decirte que si o que ya que no conozco la serie pero prometo verme la serie y vere si puedo incluir algún personaje.

**rolando0897: **Gracia por el review y me alegra que te hayan gustado pongo todo mi esfuerzo en ello y aqui tienes el nuevo cap donde comienza lo bueno.

**Sweetpussy: **Gracias por el review y valla nombre colega jeje,y yo no creo que el prologo sea tan largo mírate los siguientes caps siguientes sino me crees.

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demonio hablando-**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

Zampakuto hablando-_Hola_

Zampakuto pensando-(_Hola_)

Ser mágico hablando-Baka

Ser mágico pensando-(Baka)

Capitulo 3

El rubio sintió un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y cuando abrió los ojos vio el extenso bosque delante de el y solo pudo sonreír.-Por fin estoy aquí,me muero de ganas de explorar este mundo,hey chicas estáis...-No pudo terminar de decir cuando fue derribado al grito de"KAWAAAIIIII".En el suelo sintió dos bultos que lo abrazaban,uno mas pequeño que el otro,cuando consiguió ver de quien se trataba eran Madoka y Ophis pero se sorprendió al ver que la exuberante mujer que era Madoka con la que había pasado tan candente sesión de sexo hacia ten poco tiempo ahora era una niña pequeña de 6 años.-Madoka_chan que te ha pasado has encogido.-Dijo el rubio sañalandola y dando se cuenta de que el también había encogido. Entre los tres pensaron que tenia algo que ver con el viaje dimensional y que a Ophis no le afecto por no ser humana,una duda asalto la mente del rubio y tuvo que preguntar.-¿Porque me habéis derribado hace un momento?.-Pregunto haciendo que las dos se rieran tontamente.-Es que te ves muy lindo a si/Es que te ves muy lindo a si.-Contestaron al mismo tiempo sacando una gota en la nuca del rubio que solo suspiro pero de todas formas rió pensando en el lado positivo,si había encogido ahora podría tener la infancia que nunca tuvo aun que se deprimió un poco al pensar que tendría que entrenar bastante para recuperar su condición física pero bueno no era nada que un millar de kage bushin no solucionara. Los tres se pusieron de pie y después de que Ophis se cambiara a un bello vestido de color celeste para no alarmar a la gente por su armadura se dirigieron a la ciudad mas cercana.

**Time skip 10 años después y resumen de lo que ocurrió en esos 10 años.**

El rubio y su nobleza quedaron maravillados con el mundo al que llegaron,como las diosas les dijeron en este mundo la tecnología estaba mucho mas desarrollada. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo el rubio nada mas llegar a una ciudad fue darle el puesto de peón a Ophis dándole la misma explicación que ha Kysara y Imari de porque tan bajo puesto para alguien con su poder aun que ella no se había quejado de su posición. El el rubio también le dijo que la empezaría a llamar Lightning delante de otros seres para que nadie supiera de su identidad ya que muchos en las 3 razas conocían leyendas de ella.

El rubio junto a su nobleza,o harem según se viera,viajaron por todo este nuevo mundo gracias a henges y genjutsus. Viajaron por todo el planeta y no paraban de sombrarse con todas las cosas que veían,cines,museos,teatros,monumentos,rascacielos,parque de atracciones,todo esto les parecía increíble. También se informaron sobre la guerra de las 3 razas y que durante esta las 3 fracciones perdieron miembros importantes y de gran poder.

Nunca tuvieron problemas de dinero ya que el rubio decido,para alegría de sus pervertido sensei en el otro mundo,poner al venta el Icha Icha en este mundo,el cual tuvo muchísimo éxito. También vendió libros sobre sus aventuras como ninjas que también se vendieron muy bien sobretodo entre los jóvenes. También si en algún momento necesitaban dinero iban a un lugar llamado Las Vegas,que en opinión del rubio le hubiera encantado a Tsunade. Los vetaron de la mayoría de casinos ya que el rubio siempre ganaba a cualquier jugo que jugase pero siempre volvían a entrar con un henge.

El rubio también entreno las habilidades que las diosas le habían dado antes de su partida y ya las dominaba perfectamente,sin duda tener un millar de kage bushin para entrenarlas todos los días ayudaba en gran medida. En este tiempo el rubio también visito en un par de ocasiones a las diosas y no podía evitar reírse al recordar la primera vez que fue a visitarlas con una apariencia de un niño de 8 años,Kami estuvo mas de una hora disculpándose con el rubio por haberse olvidado de decirle que los humanos cuando pasan por una brecha dimensional encojen,era una suerte que ya no tuviera que pasar mas veces por ella para ir de vista.

El rubio también,inquieto y hiperactivo como era,siguió entrando y mejorando sus poderes y creando nuevas técnicas,entre ellas una que se llamaba Haki(Ambición)

El Haki es una fuerza misteriosa que se encuentra en cada ser viviente,cosa que Naruto descubrió cuando se lo enseño a uno de sus nuevos servidores,pero es otra historia,hay dos tipos de Haki común a todos,dado el entrenamiento adecuado,sin embargo hay un tercer tipo de Haki que solo Naruto era capaz de usar. En términos simples,Haki es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual y dominar a los enemigos. Los tipos de Haki eran:

Kenbunshoku Haki(Color de La Observación):Es una forma de Haki que permite al usuario sentir la presencia de otros,incluso si están ocultos a la vista o es difícil verlos naturalmente. Con esta habilidad,se puede utilizar este Haki para predecir los movimientos del oponente poco antes de que ellos lo hagan,lo que hace al ataque mucho más fácil de evadir. Esta predicción se muestra al usuario como una imagen o una breve "premonición" de lo que el oponente va a hacer,y el daño que el usuario tomará si el ataque realmente lo daña.

Busoshoku Haki(del Color de la Armadura):Permite al usuario crear una fuerza similar a una armadura invisible a su alrededor,esta técnica era mucho mas fuerte que el Tekkai de su taijutsu y cuando las chicas lo vieron utilizarlo para protegerse de un puñetazo a máxima potencia de Naruko y no recivio ningún daño casi se les salieron los ojos de sus cuencas,esta "armadura invisible" puede ser utilizado como un arma para atacar a otros. Puede ser utilizado para aumentar los ataques del propio usuario, proyectándolo en sus ataques,o impregnándolo en armas para aumentar su eficacia.

Haoshoku Haki(Color del Rey o Haki del Conquistador):Esta forma de Haki solo la podía utilizar Naruto,este tipo de Haki le da a Naruto la capacidad de dominar las voluntades de los demás. Al principio cuando lo usaba afectan a todo individuo inconscientemente,toda la nobleza del rubio y este incluido todavía recordaba como el lo utilizo un día en un pequeño pueblo de Italia donde se habían encontrado con un montón de demonios callejeros de bajo nivel y cuando lo uso no solo dejo inconscientes a los demonios sino también a toda la población del pueblo. Cuando el ojiazul tuvo mas experiencia,gracia otra vez a millones de clones,podía elegir entre un grupo grande,a quienes quieren afectar y a quienes no.

El rubio también gracias a su magia,y millones y millones de clones,creo 3 tipos de habilidades que le permitían modificar su cuerpo y crear técnicas increíbles,puso de nombre a estas tres tipos de habilidades,Logia,Paramecia y Zoan

Logia: Con este poder puede transformase en un elemento y hasta el momento podia utilizar:

Gasu-Gasu (_Gas-Gas_): Esta habilidad le permite transformarse en gas,como también le permite controlarlo,crearlo o incluso eliminarlo creando zonas sin oxigeno para ahogar a sus oponetes. Su habilidad también le da la capacidad de crear cualquier tipo de gas,ya sea lacrimogeno,paralizante,venenoso,etc; y también puede crear gases que neutralicen el efecto de otros como cura,también es inmune a los efectos de cualquier gas así como puede absorber enormes cantidades de un gas ajeno a su cuerpo para fortalecerse.

Goro-Goro (_Rayo-Rayo_): Esta le gustaba mucho a Naruto,le da la capacidad de transformarse en electricidad,al igual que controlarla. Cuando la creo le hubiera gustado ver la cara del Raikage que siempre presumía de su habilidades del Raiton. Y esta técnica le encantaba sobretodo porque cuando había tormentas eléctricas el hacia lo apodado por el "surfear el trueno",el se transformaba en electricidad pura y viajaba por los truenos y relámpagos a velocidades vertiginosas.

Hie-Hie (_Frio-Frio_): Esta le permitía transformarse,absorber,manipular y generar hielo,una habilidad superior a su magia alquímica de hielo pero aun así esta no podía hacer cosas como crear lanzas con la misma facilidad y fortaleza que con la magia alquímica de hielo.

Pika-Pika (_Brillo-Brillo_): Le da la capacidad de transformarse en luz y arrojar potentes rayos de luz capaz de atravesar el cuerpo de una persona,hacerlo estallar o bien,destruir todo un lugar,también puede crear destellos que ciegan a sus rivales,también le da la capacidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz,formar armas de luz y dar golpes tremendamente poderosos y también da la capacidad de reflejarse en cualquier lugar. El rubio no podía evitar reírse cuando en una ocasión en la que se encontró un par de ángeles caídos que intentaron atravesarlo con sus lanzas estas fueron absorbidas por su cuerpo,el rubio recordaría hasta el día de su muerte la cara de aquellos tipejos cuando el fue quien se los cargo con un par de lanzas aun mas grandes y potentes que la de ellos.

Mera-Mera(_Fuego-Fuego_): Esta técnica la creo como apoyo para su magia de dragon slayer de fuego,ya que esta se basaba mas en la fuerza del usuario mientras la habilidad Mera-Mera era mas para transformarse y controlar el fuego,pudiendo crear gigantescas llamaradas o una enorme bola de fuego a grandes temperaturas. Cuando Madoka,Kysara y Ophis,las que tenían gran habilidad con el fuego,vieron esta habilidad rápido se pusieron a entrenar como locas ya que el fuego era un elemento que casi estaba grabado en su ADN y que Naruto creara esas técnicas que ellas no podían conseguir hacer les picaba un poco en el orgullo aun que estaban felices de que el rubio siguiese haciéndose fuerte.

Suna-Suna (_Arena-Arena_): Esta técnica la creo en honor a su gran amigo Garaa y le hubiera encantado ver su cara al ver lo que podia hacer,tenia la capacidad de convertirse en arena y el puede controlar la arena que le rodea y generar tormentas. Naruto tiene el poder de deshidratar con la mano cualquier cosa a voluntad,al grado de poder convertir los objetos en arena y polvo. Todavía recordaba cuando a un par de exorcistas callejeros que estaban torturando a un pobre demonio que no había hecho nada,los dejo como pasas.

Paramecia: Le daba capacidades que solo se podrían nombrar por los humanos normales e incluso por las 3 razas como"Super humanas",y hasta este momento era capaz de utilizar las habilidades:

Bomu-Bomu (Bomba-Bomba): Le da la capacidad de hacer explotar cualquier parte de su cuerpo sin ningún daño,también es inmune a las explosiones.(por esta habilidad Deidaras mataria hasta al mismo Rikkudo Sennin para obtenerla).

Gomu-Gomu (Goma-Goma): Le da capacidad de hacerse de goma,pudiendo así estirarse y ser inmune a golpes,balas,caídas,etc. Aunque sigue siendo vulnerable a cortes o explosiones pero para protegerse de eso tenia el Kamui. Su máxima debilidad son el frío y los climas de baja temperatura por lo que en estos no lo usaba a no ser que fuera realmente necesario. También puede autoestimular sus órganos pudiendo así obtener fuerza y velocidad como es el caso del Gear Second(Segunda Marcha),y aumento extremo de fuerza y tamaño con el Gear Third(Tercera Marcha). Hablando de estas técnicas el rubio se sintió muy orgulloso cuando las creo y las mujeres no paraban de preguntarse que tan fuerte se seguiría haciendo y que tan fuerte hubiese podido ser si desde que empezó en la academia ninja se le hubiera dado una buena formación,en opinión de Madoka seguramente a los 14 años hubiese sido tan fuerte como Madara.

Gura-Gura (Terremoto-Terremoto): El rubio procuraba usar esta técnica con cuidado ya que le otorgaba la capacidad de provocar terremotos. También la puede variar al estar en el mar ya que un terremoto en el océano provoca tsunamis y maremotos,cosa que comprovo el rubio cuando sin querer provoco una ola de mas 20 metros,es ese momento agradeció como nunca el consejo de Ophis de entrenar esta capacidad en la Antártida.

Ope-Ope(Operación-Operación): Cuando Naruto la usa convoca un especie de cupula llamada Room(Espacio) donde tiene la habilidad de controlar y modificar todo lo que pasa dentro de esta. Room(Espacio) es su "sala de operaciones" en la que puede hacer lo que quiera,puede cortar personas y que estas sigan vivas. Cuando usa un ataque llamado Shambles(Caos) puede ensamblar partes de objetos,animales o cualquier cosa en el cuerpo de la persona cortada. Shambles(Caos) se refiere a intercambio,ya que también puede intercambiar el corazon de una persona con otra y así cambiar sus "mentes" de cuerpo. Uno de sus ataques mas mortíferos es Tact(Batuta), con el que puede hacer volar cualquier cosa que se encuentre en el Room(Espacio) sin importar su volumen o masa. También posee un ataque llamado Scan(Scaner) con el que puede localizar objetos que tengan otras personas y robarlos al instante sin siquiera tocarlos. El rubio creo esta técnica en honor a Tsunade y a Sakura ya que con esta técnica podía hacer cualquier tipo de operación o trasplante sin problema y valla que la utilizo cuando viajo a África y empezó a curar a toda persona que lo necesitara,haciendo que las chicas que lo a acompañaban quisieran llevarlo a un cuarto y no salir en días,una pena que tuviera el cuerpo de un niño de 10 años.

Zoan: Le daban la capacidad de transformar su cuerpo por completo en un animal o solo parcialmente. Esta técnica la creo gracias a una magia llamada Take Over una forma de magia que,como su nombre lo indica,permite al usuario hacerse cargo de la apariencia y habilidades de los monstruos a los que derrota. Con ella podia transformarse en varios animales:

Inu-Inu (_Perro-Perro: Modelo Lobo_): Esta hace que Naruto se transforme en un Lobo y en un hombre-lobo.

Neko-Neko (_Gato-Gato: Modelo Leopardo_):Esta hace que Naruto se transforme en un leopardo y en un hombre-leopardo. Esta tranformación la utilizaba mucho en modo híbrido ya que cuando la utilizaba junto a su taijutsu era letal,y los ángeles caídos y exorcistas callejeros que venció en solo 1 minuto en Portugal deban fe de ello.

Tori-Tori (_Ave-Ave: Modelo Halcón_):Esta hace que Naruto se transformarse en un hombre-halcón. Esta le gustaba mucho pues volar siendo un halcón era mucho mas apacible que usando su elemento gravedad o usando el geppo,y las chicas disfrutaban mucho de los vuelos en su espalda.

Tori-Tori (_Ave-Ave: Modelo Fénix_): Esta técnica la creo cuando oyó que en el inframundo había un clan de demonios que tenían las capacidades de los fenix y el rubio queria hacer algo parecido. Pudo crearla gracias a la habilidad de transformase en halcón y de convertirse en fuego. Sus primeros intentos fueron...penosos,arraso con un bosque entero cuando en pleno vuelo cayó en picado y provoco un gran incendio,nada que el Mokuton y un montón de chakra no pudiesen solucionar. Cuando logro la técnica tenia unas ganas increíbles de estar frente alguien de clan Phenix para mostrarle lo que es ser un verdadero fénix.

Por supuesto no todo fue entrenamiento para el rubio,también disfruto de su tiempo con las chicas y descubrió que en este nuevo mundo había muchas cosas geniales como la música que en este se tocaba que era completamente diferente a la de su mundo,los libros de fantasía de los que quedo maravillaron,sobretodo las historia de un joven mago con lentes que con sus amigos consiguió derrotar a un gran mal,le era muy similar a su historia. También descubrió lo genial que era dibujar y comprendía mejor la afición de Sai y Sarutobi por este arte,era muy relajante. También paso años intento igualar la magnifica receta de ramen del Ichiraku pero no hubo manera,esa receta era demasiado increíble para conseguir hacerla sin la receta del viejo Teuchi.

Hacia un año el rubio y su nobleza se habían asentado a las afueras de una ciudad para descansar de tanto viaje. La casa era toda una mansión de estilo japones de 3 plantas y aun que por fuera era de estilo tradicional por dentro estaba equipada con equipos de alta tecnología. La casa tenia varias habitaciones para todos sus ocupantes,aun que todas querían dormir con el rubio afortunado este dijo que era mejor que cada uno tuviese su habitación propia. También tenia un gran jardín con algunos arboles y flores y con un pequeño estanque de peces Koi. En el garaje de de casa se encontraban los dos vehículos que el rubio cuidaba como si fueran sus hijos,el primero era un Lamborghini gallardo con la carrocería de color negro y el segundo una Harley Davidson VRSCDX Night Rod Special,una moto por la que muchos matarían. El rubio cuando los vio los quiso al instante y no hubo manera de detenerlo pero valla que fue una buena compra que incluso las chicas disfrutaban cuando el rubio las llevaba de paseo.

El día de hoy vemos al rubio ya con la edad de 16 años,aun que parecia mayor de 18,con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh a la cual las diosas se habían obligado a asistir para que no vagueara o se tirase todo el día jugando videojuegos,esto claro en opinión del rubio.-(¿Porque carajos tengo que asistir a una maldita escuela?No voy a aprender nada que no sepa ya,jooo yo quería ir hoy a España a los encierros pero noooo tengo que asistir a una estúpida escuela,y encima las chicas no tienen que venir...bueno por lo menos una si viene).-Sonrió al acordarse quien venia con el,a su lado derecho estaba la sonriente Madoka con su misma edad pero con un cuerpo de modelo. Ella vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia haciendo que atributos como sus pechos copa D y sus bellas piernas resaltasen y al rubio le diesen ganas de encerrarse con ellas en una habitación y no salir en días,no era como si ella se fuera a quejar pero tenían que ir a esa estúpida escuela.

Los dos caminaban tranquilamente hasta la academia que ya se veía a lo lejos,las diosas le habían dicho que hasta hacia muy poco solo se admitían chicas y que hace poco se empezó a admitir hombres por lo que la población masculina era muy pequeña. Los dos iban tan concentrados en su conversación que cuando doblaron una esquina el rubio choco con una persona y aun que el no callo la persona que choco contra el si,el rubio por supuesto iba ayudar a la persona a levantarse cuando vio que se trataba de una bella chica de mas o menos su edad. La chica era de la altura de Madoka,un par de cm mas pequeña que Naruto,tenia un bello cabello marrón claro y largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro era delicado con bellos ojos color marrón claro,casi ámbar y una piel clara que a simple vista parecía bastante suave. La chica vestia el uniforme de la academia Kuoh que dejaba ver que tenia unos bellos pechos copa C casi D. El rubio pudo sentir que la chica emanaba un poco de poder por lo que dedujo que debia tener un sacred gear pero no era capaz de deducir cual.

El rubio se sacudio la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y ayudo a la chica a ponerse en pie.-¿Te encuentras bien?Lamento haber echo que te cayeras pero estaba algo distraido.- Dijo el rubio rascandose la nuca y un pequeño sonrojo aprecio en el rostro de la chica haciendo que una ceja de Madoka se elevara.-N-no te preocupes yo también iba distraída,soy Lissa Hyoudou un placer.-Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki,mucho gusto Lissa_chan.-Dijo el rubio con una de sus clásicas sonrisas haciendo sonrojar un poco mas a la chica.

-Yo soy Madoka Uchiha,mucho gusto también Lissa_san. Por lo que veo eres alumna de la academia Kuoh,nosotros empezamos hoy.-Dijo la pelinegra con voz amable haciendo sonreie un poco a Lissa.

Los 3 adolescentes se encaminaron a la academia en la que todas las chicas no paraban de hablar sobre el chico nuevo pero entre ellas dos mujeres estaban muy interesadas en el joven. La primera una belleza de pelo color rojo rubí largo que desciende por toda su espalda con el rostro de un ángel y bellos ojos color azul verdoso. Para una chica de su edad estaba muy desarrollada con pechos copa D que eran la envidia del alumnado femenino y los sueños del alumnado masculino. El nombre de la chica era Rias Gremory la heredera del clan Gremory.

La segunda era Akeno Himejima la reina de Rias y una de las chicas hermosas de la academia junto a Rias. Akeno es una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás,con un lazo naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como la mayoría de las chicas en la Academia Kuoh,ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia dejando notar sus grandes pechos de copa D. Las dos chicas eran las sempais de la academia,la admiración de toda la población femenina y el motivo de los sueños húmedos de la masculina.

-Ara Ara,entonces hoy llega ese joven nuevo no boucho.-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras con Rias observaba la entrada de la academia.

-A si es Akeno,Naruto Uzumaki...el nombre me suena de lago pero no soy capaz de ubicarlo.-Dijo la belleza pelirroja con un dedo en el mentón intentando hacer memoria.

Una chica entro en el aula,al igual que Rias era una pelirroja pero el color de esta era escarlata y también lo tenia suelto. Tenia un bello rostro de piel clara con unos hermosos ojos color marrón oscuro,como las demás chicas vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuoh dejando notar sus grandes pechos copa D. Ella era Erza Sarlet,el caballero de Rias y una de las chicas mas temidas por los chicos ya que un dia el duo pervertido intento espiarla mientras se cambiaba,estuvieron en el hospital 3 meses. Por la población femenina era admirada y envidiada al ser una de las chicas mas fuerte y bella de la academia y porque por mas dulces que comiese no engordaba ni un kilo.

-Rias_boucho,Akeno buenos días.-Salido Erza con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a las otras dos que también la saludaron.-Estáis esperando a que llegue ese chico nuevo ¿no?.-Pregunto Erza ganándose un asentimiento de las dos chicas frente a ella,iban a continuar hablando cuando un fuerte grito que parecía decir "!KYYYAAAAAA¡" se oyó por toda la academia. Las tres chicas se miraron y no hicieron falta palabras,se dirigieron a al lugar de donde el grito provenía,que era la entrada de la academia.

Cuando llegaron vieron a un montón de chicas gritando y cuando pudieron ver cual era la causa de esos gritos se sonrojaron al ver al rubio ojiazul. Hablando del rubio el sentía algo de miedo al ver a tantas chicas mirarlo con corazoncitos en los ojos y sonrojos en las mejillas. Naruto y Madoka se despidieron de Lissa y juntos se fueron al aula de profesores para avisar de su llegada,antes llegar pasaron delante del grupo de Rias y en la cabeza de la chica se pudo oir en un susurro"Buenos dias Gremory_chan".

Rias volteo a todos lados intentando encontrar el origen de la voz pero los únicos a su lado eran Akeno y Erza. El rubio tenia una sonrisa mientras Madoka negaba con la cabeza,sin duda su vena de bromista seguiría con el por siempre. Naruto reconoció a la heredera de los Gremory fácilmente por dos simples razones,la primera el pelo,los Gremory tenían un tono de color rojo bastante distintivo. La segunda fue por la energía demoníaca que ella emitía,el rubio sabia captarla muy bien ya que tuvo que mejorar sus sentidos para que sus chicas no lo violaran placenteramente todo el rato,no era como si se quejara cuando lo hacían pero no podía estar todo los días a todas horas en la cama con ellas,por mucho que la idea le gustase.

En el aula Lissa se aguantaba las ganas de pegar al duo pervertido que no paraban de hablar sobre lo genial que era el nuevo Icha Icha,luego se quejaban de no tener novia y de que las chicas los rechazasen. Las demás chicas no paraban de hablar sobre el chico nuevo pero todas las conversaciones se detuvieron cuando la profesora entro al aula seguida del rubio y la pelinegra.-Buenos días clase quiero presentar les a sus nuevos compañeros de clase,Naruto Uzumaki y Madoka Uchiha.-Dijo la bella mujer de pelo negro trenzado y de nombre Retsu Unohana,profesora de biologia. Las chicas al verlos tuvieron varias reacciones,al mirar al rubio se sonrojaron y tenían corazoncitos en los ojos,con la pelinegra ya planeaban como entablar amistad con ella. Los chicos nada mas ver a Madoka se pusieron a babear y aun que tenían mucha envidia de Naruto por el éxito que tuvo con las mujeres no se podía negar que se veía amable y no un arrogante que por tener a todas las chicas detrás de el ya era superior a los demás.

El día paso,en opinión de Naruto,tranquilo y aburrido,pero al menos habían ocurrido algunas cosas buenas. Se hizo amigo de los profesores de música y de manualidades,el profesor de música era un tipo alto y algo escuálido con una cicatriz en la frente y un afro impresionante de cabello negro,su nombre era Brook. Brook era muy simpático y gracioso y se tiraba la mitad de la clase haciendo bromas. El profesor de manualidades se llamaba Usupp,tenia una gran nariz y un pelo negro rizado,el se tiraba la clase contando historias fantasiosas e increíbles haciendo la clase mas amena.

Al terminar las clases Naruto fue a su casillero y en el encontró una carta de Madoka en la que se disculpaba por no poder ayudarle en la misión que tenían esa tarde pero unas chicas la habían invitado a salir de compras y no quería ser grosera al denegar la oferta. Al rubio no le importo ya que el solo se bastaba para una misión pero aun a si echaría de menos la presencia de la Uchiha. Naruto salio de la academia y se dirigió a la calle y cuando estuvo bastante lejos uso su magia de Re-equipo para cambiarse de ropa.

Ahora vestía con unas botas de combate con punta de acero y unos pantalones negros con protectores metálicos en las rodillas,una camisa gris de manga larga y un abrigo largo hasta los tobillos de cuero rojo oscuro con las mangas arremangadas,en el cuello se podia ver su colgante con los dos anillos de plata que siempre llevaba con el. El ojiazul saco un teléfono móvil de un bolsillo y leyó la información de la misión.-Bien a veeer,se ruega al clan Uzumaki que se encargue de un grupo indefinido de demonios de clase E en la fabrica abandonada de la zona vieja de la ciudad. Bien no parece muy difícil,no creo que tarde mas de 1 hora,jeje genial llegare a tiempo para comer la deliciosa comida de Ophis_chan.-El rubio se puso en camino a la zona vieja de la ciudad a paso tranquilo,no tenia prisa todavía era temprano y la misión no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Cuando llego a la zona vieja de la ciudad y encontró la fabrica se dio cuanta que abandonada no era el objetivo más apropiado,era una ruina. El metal de las paredes estaba oxidado y todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas con tablones y estaba lleno de graffitis de muy mal gusto. El rubio se planto delante de la puerta y sin perder tiempo le dio una patada cargada de chakra sacándola de las bisagras y mandándola a volar contra los demonios que había dentro de la fabrica. El rubio entro y vio que el grupo de demonios era de más o menos 150,todos ellos no debían de superar el metro y medio,tenían la piel rojiza,unos cuernos pequeños en la cabeza y una cola acabada en punta.

Los demonios al ver al rubio sonriente frente a ellos algo en sus cabezas les dijo que huyeran,pero eran demasiado estúpidos como para hacer caso a esa voz.-**¡Mataaadlooo!-**Una decena de demonios se lanzaron contra el rubio en un intento de golpearlo pero el lo esquivaba todo gracias al Kenbunshoku Haki. El rubio harto de defender cambio el patrón de sus ojos por unos anillados y extendiendo sus brazos lanzo el ataque.-Shinra Tensei(Juicio Divino)-La honda de choque al 1% de poder golpeo a los demonio matándolos en el acto y mandándolos lejos y antes de que tocasen el suelo ya eran polvo en el viento.

El rubio entones cambio el patrón de sus ojos por unos rojos con 3 tomes que después de pestañear tenían un extraño patrón en negro denotando el uso del EMS. El rubio extendió su mano derecha y el brazo espectral del Susanoo hizo acto de aparición. Primero se formo el hueso y después los músculos,estaba rodeado de un extraño fuego blanco de aspecto fantasmagórico. Se formo en la mano la espada de Totsuka también con ese fuego blanco que hacia que todos los demonios que estaban en la fabrica se arrepintieran de no haber huido. El rubio todavía con una sonrisa apunto a los demonios con la espada.-Let's dance motherfuckers.-Y con estas palabras el rubio se lanzo al ataque.

El rubio lanzo un corte horizontal que corto por la mitad a una decena y con un movimiento veloz golpeo a unos 5 que venían por su espalda con el dorso de la Totsuka quemandolos por completo. El rubio dio un salto hacia atrás y en pleno aire dio un giro y al caer corto a otros 15 demonios. El rubio deshizo el brazo del Susanoo y el EMS y se lanzo al ataque con sus brazos produciendo un flujo de fuego,el rubio lanzo el flujo todavia unido a sus brazos.-Karyū no Yokugeki(Alas del Dragón de Fuego).-El flujo de fuego asemejo las alas de un dragón y al entrar en contacto con los cuerpos de 20 demonios estos fueron consumidos en las llamas sin dejar ni siquiera ceniza.

Los demonios estaban temblando de miedo antes el enemigo que habían elegido,sin duda desde que el rubio entro en su escondite ellos estaban muertos. Naruto ahora chocó sus puños apuntando como objetivo a unos cuantos demonios,al chocar los puños un circulo mágico de color verde se pudo ver con claridad antes de que el rubio lanzase el ataque.-Tetsuryū no hoko(Rugido del Dragón de Hierro).-De la boca del rubio un gran tornado de piezas de metal fue lanzado destrozando a un grupo de 20 demonios por completo. El rubio dio una vuelta sobres sus pies para encarar a los demonios que intentaban atacarlo por la espalda,el rubio condenso la humedad del ambiente y su brazo fue completamente rodeado de hielo y lanzo el ataque.-Ice Block: Pheasant Peck(Bloque de Hielo: Pico de Faisán)-El hielo del brazo del rubio tomo la forma de un faisán que se lanzo contra los 10 demonios que intentaron atacarle por la espalda congelandolos en el acto en un bloque de hielo y después con un puñetazo reforzado con el Busoshoku Haki destrozo el bloque y los cuerpos de los demonios con el.

El rubio se estaba hartando de tanto enemigo inútil y decidió acabar esto rápido,el rubio puso los dedos indice en forma de cruz y soltó el ataque contra los aterrados demonios.-Juujika (Cruz de Fuego).-El fuego en forma de cruz salio disparado de sus dedos quemando a 20 demonios que ademas sentían muchísimo dolor por la forma del ataque. Naruto volvió a incendiar sus manos con fuego y en su rostro y blazos escamas de dragón podían apreciarse,empezó a soltar una gran cantidad de puñetazos ardientes.-Guren Karyū Ken(Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego)-Todos los golpes al impactar contra los demonios producían pequeñas explosiones y la andanada de golpes no se detenía. Después de un par de segundos Naruto se detuvo y de los 150 demonios que había al principio ahora solo quedaban 20 que estaban de rodillas.-**P-p-por favor p-p-p-perdónanos la vida,p-p-por c-caridad-**Dijo uno con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que Naruto arrugase la frente,levanto la mano derecha y solo dijo una ultimas palabras.-Vosotros no tuvisteis piedad con la gente a la que matasteis,yo no tendré piedad con vosotros ¡Oh,señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso,batir de alas,aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza,por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras! Hadō 33 Sōkatsui(Lluvia de Fuego Azul).-Una gran bola de energía azul cubrió a los demonios y solo se pudieron escuchar sus gritos de agonía antes de desaparecer por completo.

El rubio suspiro y miro el lugar de su reciente batalla con cara de aburrimiento.-Bah,esto no me ha servido ni como entrenamiento,mejor me voy de una vez a casa que de seguro Ophis_chan ya tiene preparada la cena espero que sea ese estofado tan rico que hace ¡HO! casi se me olvida tengo que comprar cuerdas nuevas para la guitarra-Y sin mas el rubio salio de la fabrica y se dirigió a la tienda de instrumentos de música usando el Shumpo,quería dar un paseo. Llego a la tienda y compro las cuerdas,también se encontró con Brook que había ido a recoger su violín de mantenimiento. Después de una pequeña charla con su profesor de música y una promesa de tocar una canción en la clase el rubio se fue en dirección a a su casa pero antes de que pudiese llegar paso por un parque y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

En el suelo con agujero en el vientre y en un charco de sangre se encontraba Lissa y delante de ella una ángel caída que se veía con un rostros serio pero con algo de tristeza. El rubio para sorpresa de la ángel caída en un instante estaba delante del cuerpo de Lissa con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y con un sentimiento que ya tuvo en el pasado,el mismo sentimiento de cuando perdió a Sasuko,el como ella murió en sus brazos sin que el pudiera hacer nada. La ira los consumía pero contra todo pronostico consiguió aclamarse y sentir dos presencias conocidas.-Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima salid de vuestro escondite,si vuestra intención es unir a Lissa_chan a vuestra nobleza debéis daros prisa.-Las chicas salieron de su escondite al oír la voz del rubio y estaban un poco asustadas por el tono de voz de este por lo que no discutieron con el.

Naruto dejo a la chica de cabellos castaños al cuidado de las dos demonios y se dirigió a hacia la ángel caída que estaba temblando de miedo por el aura y sed de sangre que desprendía el rubio-(¿Por que,por que? Yo ni siquiera quería hacer esto y ahora este tipo me va a matar)-Pensaba la ángel caída con lagrimas en los ojos,el ojiazul al ver esto tuvo una duda en la cabeza,los ángeles caídos aun cuando sabían que no podían hacer nada contra el le atacaban pero ella estaba completamente paralizada,entonces recordó la expresión que tenia la mujer cuando llego al parque y decidió aclarar sus dudas. De un instante a otro estaba delante de la aterrorizada chica con sus ojos portando el EMS y solo susurro una palabra-Tsukuyomi.-Inmediatamente los dos se sumergieron en el genjutsu de la técnica.

Reynare estaba aterrorizada,primero ese sujeto rubio aparecía en el parque y en un instante estaba delante de ella con esos extraños ojos rojos y al siguiente estaba atada a una cruz en un extraño lugar con un cielo rojo y una gran luna. El rubio apareció en un fogonazo de fuego negro delante de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso y con el EMS mirándola fijamente.-Bienvenida al mundo del Tsukuyomi donde yo soy dios,puedo crear cualquier cosa y puedo torturarte por 3 días y en el mundo real solo habrá pasado 1 segundo.-A la pelinegra cada vez le costaba mas no empezar a llorar,si de verdad podia hacer lo que decía ella estaba muerta.-Pero no es esa la razón por la cual te he traído aquí,quiero que me digas tu nombre y el porque del asesinato de Lissa_chan y sera mejor que no me mientas,se cuando la gente lo hace.-

Reynare respiro un par de veces para intentar calmarse y respondió con toda la calma que le fue posible.-M-mi nombre es Reynare,y-y-yo no queria matar a es chica p-pero el bastardo de Kokabiel dijo que sino lo hacia el...el m-m-mataria a mi hermana ese...ese bastardo nos obligo a dejar a los ángeles y a unirnos a el.-La chica no aguanto mas y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su hermoso rostro. El rubio con un sonoro chasquido de dedos hizo caer a la chica de la cruz y se acerco a ella a paso lento,ella cerro los ojos pensando en que el no se había creído su historia y ahora la mataría. El golpe mortal nunca llego,en cambio una sensación cálida y reconfortante la inundo,levanto el rostro para darse cuenta de que Naruto la estaba abrazando.-Llora,en este momento es lo mejor que puedes hacer,te sentara bien.-La chica no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces estallo en llanto enterrada en el torso del rubio que le acariciaba la espalda.

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a calmarse y el rubio le levanto el rostro para limpiarle las lagrimas,ella se sonrojo cuando lo miro bien,hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta pero el chico frente a ella era muy guapo y con unas curiosas marcas en la mejillas que lo hacían muy lindo.-Ya esta,ya esta,Rey_chan,mira quiero que cuando salgamos de aquí vuelvas con ese bastardo y le digas que tu misión a sido un éxito,cuando estés con tu hermana abrázala con toda tus fuerzas y manda un poco de energía a esto.-El rubio saco de su abrigo un talismán con el kanji de hogar y se lo dio a la chica.-Este talismán os teletransportara a mi casa y a partir de entonces yo me encargare de protegeros.-

La chica abrió grande los ojos y miro al ojiazul que le estaba dedicando una sonrisa sincera,el le estaba le proponiendo lo que siempre había querido,seguridad para ella y su hermana. La chica al estar tan cerca del rubio no pudo aguantarse y lo beso suavemente y de forma tierna. Cuando los dos se separaron la chica no paraba de darle las gracias y el rubio solo sonreía apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca,el solo hacia los que el creía justo. De golpe la chica se dio cuanta de que no sabia ni siquiera el nombre de su salvador y rápidamente le pregunto.-Soy Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki rey del clan Uzumaki.-La chica se quedo con la boca abierta,ella tanto siendo ángel como ángel caído había escuchado los rumores sobre un nuevo clan que no pertenecía a ninguna de las 3 razas y del que se decía que sus integrantes eran poderosisimos y que el rey de este era capa de enfrentar a horadas de enemigos y salir sin un rasguño.

Naruro deshizo el Tsukutomi y dejo partir a Reynare no sin que antes esta le volviera a dar las gracias,entonces se dio la vuelta para ver como Rias terminaba de introducir los 8 peones en el cuerpo de Lissa y como la herida de esta se cerraba hasta dejarla fuera de peligro pero aun con una herida en su plano vientre. El rubio se acerco a ella y antes de que Rias o Akeno pudiesen abrir la boca,las manos de Naruto se rodearon de energía azul de su Kidō curativo y la herida en cuestión de segundos cerro por completo.-He cerrado su herida pero necesita descansar,llevadla a su casa por favor se que tenéis preguntas pero os prometo que mañana después de las clases las contestare todas.-Las chicas vieron problema en esto y Akeno preparo rápido un circulo para transportarse.-Mañana al finalizar las clases mandare a alguien a por ti.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de desaparecer en el circulo mágico.

El rubio suspiro y se quedo viendo un par de minutos la luna,poco a poco fue desapareciendo en un remolino que se formaba desde su ojo izquierdo.-No se porque pero creo que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes.-Termino de decir cuando el remolino se cerro y el parque quedo en silencio.

**Capitulo finalizado,espero que os haya gustado el cap ya que no tenéis ni idea de los problemas que me ha dado sobretodo para terminarlo ya que en un par de ocasiones se me ha borrado gran parte de lo que llevaba escrito y lo he tenido que volver a rescribir. Espero que me dejéis un review si os ha gustado que me animan a escribir y a continue con mis historias,por cierto quiero avisaros de que en un futuro próximo empezare un nuevo cross con DxD pero este en el mundo de Naruto a si que estad atentos a mi perfil porque creo que os puede interesar. Sin mas que decir me despido y los vere en el proximo cap,ja ne **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueeeeenos dias gente, hoy estoy de muy buen humor ya que gracias a sacrificar muuuuuchas horas de sueño he podido aprobar todas las asignaturas de este trimestre por lo que me podré pasar las vacaciones de invierno de flojera y escribiendo. Antes de lo de siempre quisiera agradeceros por dar una oportunidad a este fic y que leíais las locuras que se me ocurren. Sin más preámbulos paso a lo de siempre y al cap que espero que os guste, los leo al final.**

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado y para que no sufras más aquí esta el nuevo cap.

**maestro della fiamma oscura: **Gracias por el review y aquí tienes el nuevo cap espero que te guste.

**el barto: **Gracias por el comentario y aquí el nuevo cap

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demonio hablando-**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

Zampakuto hablando-_Hola_

Zampakuto pensando-(_Hola_)

Ser mágico hablando-Baka

Ser mágico pensando-(Baka)

Naruto estaba en el tejado de la escuela mirando el horizonte con una hamburguesa en la boca, se había convertido en su tercera comida favorita, después de su amado ramen y de las comidas que hacia Ophis. Mientras comía su almuerzo seguía rememorando los sucesos de la noche anterior y se preguntaba como estaría Reynare y su hermana. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar lo que pasó cuando llego a casa después de los sucedido en el parque.

**Flash Back Inicia.**

El rubio suspiro y se quedo viendo un par de minutos la luna, poco a poco fue desapareciendo en un remolino que se formaba desde su ojo izquierdo.-No se porque pero creo que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes.-Termino de decir cuando el remolino se cerro y el parque quedo en silencio.

Poco a poco en el gran jardín de la casa del rubio un remolino dimensional fue formando la figura del rubio. Naruto utilizo la magia Re-equipo para cambiarse a un pantalón de pijama de color negro con una camisa de manga corta de color naranja con el remolino del clan Uzumaki y unas pantuflas. El rubio avanzaba por el largo pasillo de la casa hasta la cocina, estaba decorado con varios cuadros de arte moderno, el no entendía mucho de arte pero si a sus chicas les gustaba el no iba a discutir con ellas por una tontería, abrió la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa.-YOOO,chicas.-Inmediatamente se agachó para esquivar una cacerola, una sartén, unos platos, un par de cuchillos y ¿una silla y un microondas?.-¡¿A que ha venido eso?!-Gritó el rubio por tal recibimiento pero solo recibió una oleada de instinto asesino y miradas fijas de las mujeres que vivían con el.

-Se puede saber donde estabas Naruto_kun-Pregunto Ophis con un delantal y su pelo rosa atado en un moño, golpeando su mano con una cuchara de madera que en sus manos en verdad parecía un arma mortal.

**-Te llevamos esperando un buen rato, incluso Madoka llego hace horas**.-Dijo Imari vestida con una camisa rosa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación ya que no usaba sujetador y unos pantalones azules cortos, sin duda una hermosa visión si no fuera por el cuchillo que pasaba entre sus dedos.

-_Espero que tenga una buena excusa para su tardanza Naruto_sama_.-Dijo Otome con su clásico kimono mientras afilaba un par de cuchillos de cocina de gran tamaño.

Naruto al verlas tan cabreadas rápido se armo con las mejores armas que pudo conseguir en ese momento de tremendo terror, un colador como casco, una tapa de una sartén como escudo y una cuchara como espada.-L-l-l-lo siento, p-p-pasó algo impo-o-ortante después de-e-e la misión.-Hablo con verdadero miedo en su voz el rubio

Cuando las chicas se calmaron un poco Naruto pudo contarles lo sucedido y el porque de su tardanza. Las chicas después de que el rubio les contase lo sucedido se disculparon con el por actuar de esa manera pero estaban preocupadas por el. El rubio sonrió cariñosamente y pasó por cada una dándoles un amoroso beso que las dejo atontadas.-Les agradezco que se preocupes por mi pero saben que se cuidarme de mi mismo, y ahora, Ophis_chan que hay de comer.-Dijo el rubio silabando un poco haciendo reír a las chicas.

**Flash Back Finaliza**

La campana de la academia sonó anunciando el final del descanso, el rubio se trago lo que le quedaba de hamburguesa de una sola vez y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, clase de música. El rubio interceptó a Madoka y a Lissa antes de llegar, la pelicastaña estaba algo distraída, pero era normal por todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior y por las cosas que tendría que afrontar a partir de ahora, entraron a la clase y fueron recibidos por su alegre profesor.-Buenos días clase yohohohoho.-

-Yohohohoho buenos dias sensei.-Dijeron todos los alumnos mientras tomaban asiento.

-Muy bien clase hoy comenzaremos con una demostración de como se toca un violín pero no seré yo quien la haga, Naruto_san.-El rubio se levantó y recibió el violín del profesor.

-Esta es una canción que escribí hace algunos años espero que os guste.-El rubio colocó el violín en su hombro y empezó la sonata.

("One Piece Bink's Sake Violin Best Version" escuchenla si quieren una buena canción.)

Las notas de música formaban una bella melodía para todos los presentes que estaban con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sonata del rubio. El rubio tocaba con los ojos cerrados, sin ver los rostros relajados de sus compañeros y sensei. Las notas podían oírse por el pasillo de la escuela y llegaba a todas las aulas inundandolas de una gran calma y serenidad. Mientras tocaba el rubio recordaba a Sasuko y una traicionera lagrima cayó por su mejilla sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Eran en momentos como este cuando mas echaba de menos la chica que desde pequeños tuvo su corazón.

Después de un rato la música fue parando y los compañeros y sensei del rubio abrieron los ojos lentamente solo para ver a este hacer una reverencia y todos estallaron en aplausos.-Yohohohohoho, sin duda tienes talento Naruto_san, espero que otro días puedas obsequiarnos con otra bella pieza.-

-Claro sensei solamente avíseme con tiempo para prepararme.-Dijo el rubio antes de sentarse junto a Madoka y Lissa, las clase se reanudó aun que nadie quitaba un ojo al rubio.

Las clases después de eso pasaron con normalidad, cuando sonó la campana anunciando la finalización de las clases Naruto le pidió a Madoka que se fuera a casa y que prefería encargarse el solo de hablar con el grupo de Rias. Las puerta del aula fue abierta y por esta entro Erza Scarlet.-Naruto Uzumaki y Lissa Hyoudou, me envía Rias-boucho para llevaros a la sala de nuestro club.-

Dijo la pelirroja con voz amable y una sonrisa. Los 3 caminaron a paso tranquilo hasta unos se los extremos de la escuela donde se encontraba el edificio del club de ocultismo, Naruto silbo al verlo.-Woow, esto si que es grande para solo un club.- Naruto según sabia, el edificio tenia ya algunos años pero estaba sorprendido al ver que no mostraba ningún desperfecto típico de los viejos edificios. Entraron al edificio y se dirigieron a la sala del club, al entrar vieron a Akeno preparar unas tazas de té, a Rias sentada en el escritorio con una sonrisa y a una chica comiendo dulces en uno de los sillones.

La chica era Koneko Toujou, una chica de un grado menor que Naruto, y Lissa, ella es la mascota de la escuela debido a su linda apariencia loli. Koneko es una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros.

Todos tomaron asiento y Akeno tendió un par de tazas a todos con unas pocas galletas.-Bueno en primee lugar gracias por venir, Lissa_san, Naruto_kun nosotras 4 formamos el club de ocultismo, yo soy Rias Gremory la presidenta del club, ella es Ajeno Himejima la vicepresidenta y los demás miembros del club son Erza Scarlet y Koneko Toujou.-Las mencionadas le saludaron haciendo sonreír a Naruto que terminaba de comerse una galleta.-Es un placer conoceros Rias_chan, Akeno_chan, Erza_chan, Koneko_chan,pero no creo que nos hayas llamado solo para invitarnos a te y galletas verdad.-Dijo de buen humor el rubio ganandose una risita de Rias y un asentimiento.

A continuación Rias le contó a Lissa todo sobre las 3 razas, el sacread gear y que ahora ella era un demonio a su servicio. Al terminar Lissa se sentía algo confundida y asustada por por lo que podría depararle el futuro siendo un demonio, Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y le puso una mano en el hombro.-No te preocupes Lissa_chan, ser un demonio no cambiara quien eres, tu sigues siendo tu misma y ser un demonio no es tan malo como parece.-El rubio le sonrió y el corazón de la pelicastaña latió con felicidad y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa suave. Las demás chicas tenían algo de envidia de la pelicastaña por la amistad que por lo que se veía tenia con el rubio, pero tenían que seguir con la conversación.

-Bueno pasando al siguiente tema, Naruto_kun creo que tienes algunas casas que explicarnos respecto a lo sucedido anoche.-Dijo Rias mirando al ojiazul que solo la sonreía.

-Cierto, pero lo primero es presentarme como es debido a la heredera del clan Gremory y a su nobleza. Soy Naruto Uzumaki rey del clan Uzumaki.-Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia y en las cabezas de las chicas se oyó un "Click". Todas las chicas del club de ocultismo, incluso la normalmente inexpresiva Koneko, abrieron grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de quien era Naruto en realidad. Todas ellas sin exepción habían oído los rumores sobre un increíblemente poderoso nuevo clan que no estaba afiliado a ninguna de las 3 fracciones y ahora delante de ellas estava el rey de ese clan que resultaba ser un chico no mucho mayor que ellas.

-V-valla eso ha sido toda una sorpresa Naruto_kun, pero ¿como es posible que siendo el rey no emanes absolutamente nada de poder demoníaco sobretodo al si eres tan fuerte como dicen?-Preguntó Rias ladeando la cabeza haciendo reír al ojiazul.

-Muy sencillo Rias_chan, yo soy solo un 40% demonio y ademas al igual que las demás de mi nobleza se ocultar muy bien mi presencia para evitar problemas con los ángeles caídos y los exorcistas callejeros.-Dijo sorprendiendo a todas las presentes, solo un 40% de poder y la noche anterior al enfadarse y sin siquiera esforzarse fue capaz de intimidarlas.

-Eso sin duda es increíble Naruto_kun, ahora pasando al siguiente tema a tratar,¿porque dejaste escapar a esa ángel caído anoche? Los rumores sobre ti dicen que no tienes problemas para vencer grandes grupos de enemigos por lo tanto no creo que se te escapara.-El rubio suspiró y se rascó un poco la mejilla, a continuación les contó todo lo que Raynare le contó sobre su hermana y Kokabiel al utilizar su Tsukuyomi, claro sin revelar como lo consiguió o revelar de donde venia, las chicas se veía que tenia buena actitud pero todavía no las conocía lo suficiente como para contarles su historia. Cuando terminó de hablar Akeno maldijo en voz baja a Kokabiel, hecho que no pasaron por alto Naruto y Rias.

-Bueno debo admitir que algo así nunca se me hubiera llegado a pasar por la cabeza y se nota que tienes un gran corazón por querer ayudar a una chicas a las que ni siquiera conoces y esa técnica tuya sin duda es increíble pero tengo una duda ¿actualmente cuantos miembros tienes en tu nobleza Naruto_kun?-

-Actualmente sin contarme hay 9 miembros pero 3 están de viaje de entrenamiento para pulir sus habilidades y ademas hay una especie de ayudante, por así decirlo jeje y a uno de mis miembros ya lo conocéis, es Madoka_chan y es uno de mis peones.-Las chicas abrieron grandes los ojos, el casi tenia una nobleza completa y los mas increíble es que Madoka era parte de ella. Una bombillas se encendió en la cabeza de Rias.

-Naruto_kun te importaría acompañarnos esta tarde, vamos a hacer una demostración a Lissa_san de las habilidades de cada una de las piezas y me gustaría que nos acompañaras y nos dieras tu opinión sobre nuestra forma de actuación.-

-Claro sera un placer, ademas tengo ganas de ver en acción a otra nobleza que no sea la mía, nunca se deja de aprender.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a todas, bueno a Akeno poner una mirada lujuriosa.

Por la tarde, casi entrada la noche el grupo de Rias se acababa de reunir a la entrada de un viejo almacén.-Valla parece que Naruto_kun se retrasa.-Dijo Erza ahora vistiendo una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz amarilla de los Herreros Kreuz, también lleva una falda azul, y unas botas de color negro hasta un poco antes de la rodilla y en su mano derecha una espada de buen tamaño, de metal con la guardia en forma de alas.

-En realidad llevo aquí desde antes que vosotras Erza_chan.-Las chicas se voltearon al origen de la voz y de la oscuridad vieron salir a un enorme lobo de pelaje negro pero lo más curioso eran sus ojos azules, Erza y Koneko se pusieron en guardia pero el lobo poco a poco fue cambiando su tamaño y perdiendo su pelo, cuando llego delante de las chicas se había transformado en el rubio con su abrigo de cuero rojo. Las chicas abrieron enormes los ojos con las mandíbulas desencajadas mientras el rubio solo podía reír.

-N-naruto_sempai ¿eres un licántropo?-Preguntó Koneko intentando disimular su sorpresa y su miedo, ella era una Nokomata y ellos nunca se llevaron especialmente bien con los licántropos.

-Nop, solo puedo transformarme en lobo gracias a mi magia Take Over y no me llames Sempai, me hace parecer viejo, llámame solo Naruto vale. Bueno vamos o que, ese demonio no se va a matar solo... bueno si es muy estúpido si pero no creo que sea el caso.-Las dudas en la cabezas de la chicas solo se acumulaban pero se las tragaron y entraron al almacén.

Nada mas entrar todo el grupo pudo oler el olor a sangre que apestaba por todo el lugar, Lissa estaba temblando un poco pero Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda para calmarla.-No te preocupes no te pasará nada te lo prometo.-La chica se ruborizó un poco y asintió con una sonrisa.

-**Que delicioso aroma**.-Dijo una voz en la oscuridad poniendo a todos alerta, de golpe un ser que parecía un gran centauro con cuerpo de mujer y dos grandes lanzas apareció frente a todos.-**Que deliciosa esencia...igual que tu cabello, tu carne debe ser roja y fresca**.-

-Con esa apariencia careces de de estilo. Queda muy bien en ti.-Dijo la heredera Gremory haciendo reír al rubio, sin duda la chica tenia clase a la hora de insultar.

-**Que chica tan pretenciosa...¿No quieres que pinte tu precioso cuerpo del mismo color que tu cabello?-**Dijo el demonio entrando en posición de combate con las dos lanzas cruzadas en forma de X.

-Es cierto perro que ladra no muerde,Erza.-La pelirroja con espada se lanzo contra el demonio a gran velocidad.-Veras Lissa_san, Erza es mi caballero, su habilidad es la velocidad y su mejor arma es la espada.-

La pelirroja con espada se movió una velocidad increíble que Lissa no podía seguir y le cortó los dos brazos al demonio. Se paro delante suya y el demonio intento pisarla pero antes de que eso pasara Koneko detuvo el pie del demonio, haciendo que los ojos de Lissa se abrieran enormes al verla sostener la enorme pierna casi sin problemas.

-Koneko es mi torre, las habilidades de la torre son...-Koneko recibió un gran golpe con la cola del demonio que la incrustó en la pared.-habilidades defensivas y una fuerza monstruosa, aunque el ataque no es el fuerte de Koneko.-La peliblanca salio de la pared y dio un salto golpeando la parte de abajo del gran demonio, Lissa se sorprendió enormemente mientras Naruto analizaba el combate sin perderse un solo movimiento.

El demonio derrumbo una pared y quedo sepultada bajo un montón de escombros con solo la cabeza fuera y con una orden de Rias, Akeno con una sonrisa empezó a caminar hacia el pobre demonio que no sabia la que se le venia encima.-¿Que deberia hacer ahora?-Dijo cantarinamente.

Lo que le siguió fue una muy gráfica demostración de tortura con relámpagos, todo con una sonrisa que a Naruto le recordaba demasiado a cierta pelimorada amante del dango que en más de una ocasión intentó violarlo en el bosque de la muerte.-Akeno es mi reina y ella es...una saldista suprema.-Akeno se relamió los labios de forma sensual y con un sonrojo en las mejillas bajo su derecha y un enorme rayo cayó encima del pobre demonio, Naruto estaba seguro de algo, se llevaría muy bien con Otome.

Unos cuentos rayos más cayeron en el pobre demonio el cual a Naruto y Lissa ya les empezaba a dar pena. Akeno termino su tortura de rayos y le guiño un ojo a Naruto que le devolvió el guiño. Rias se posiciono delante del demonio y le pido unos ultimas palabras.-**MATAME...**

**-**Entonces...-Rias convocó una gran esfera de destrucción en su mano derecha-¡JAQUE MATE!-lanzo la esfera y cuando hizo contacto con el demonio este fue desintegrado. Lissa estaba impresionada mientras Naruto se dio cuanta de algo que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Varios demonios de clase baja empezaron a salir de todos lados y algunos intentaron atacar a Rias que estaba distraída, Naruto moviéndose a velocidad luz la sacó del caminó y cabo cargándola estilo nupcial haciendo que un gran sonrojo apareciera en la cara de la chica.

-Debes tener más cuidado Rias_chan-El rubio la bajo y la chica saco la lengua con vergüenza por su torpeza haciendo reír a Naruto que se dio la vuelta para encarar a la horda de demonios.-Tengo que decir que hacéis un gran equipo, tenéis una gran sincronización y os compenetrarais muy bien.-Dijo el ojiazul sonrojando un poco a las chicas, el rubio dio un par de paso al frente hasta estar a un par de metros de los demonios-Pero se te ha olvidado una pieza Rias_chan, el rey. El rey es aquel que no solo dirige a sus siervos...-El suelo debajo de los pies de Naruto se estrelló por la presión de su energía y una sonrisa que hizo humedecerse a Akeno apareció en su cara.-También tiene la tarea de hacer saber a sus enemigos que si les les hacen algo a los que son importantes para el, NO VERÁN LA LUZ DE UN NUEVO DÍA.-

El rubio utilizó la magia de Re-equipo para sacar un estoque francés haciendo que los ojos de Erza se abrieran enormes.-El usa la misma magia que yo.-Dijo sorprendiendo a todas, la magia de Re-equipo era muy rara y que otra persona a parte de Erza la pudiera usar las sorprendió. El rubio empezó a caminar lentamente hacia los enemigos que solo se reían de el, un extraño aire frió cubrió la zona de batalla y todo pareció ralentizarse para el rubio que caminaba lentamente tarareando una canción. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad y el ojiazul apareció detrás de un gran numero de demonios enfundando lentamente el estoque en una vaina en su cintura.-Kasuri Uta: Fubuki Giri (Canción Pastoril: Corte de Ventisca).-Los cortes en los cuerpos de los demonio se congelaron de golpe haciendo que los ojos de los miembros del clan Gremory se abrieran de golpe

(Es mucho más rápido que Erza, diablos incluso yo lo tendría muy difícil para hacerle frente.)-Pensó Rias viendo como todos los demonios que habían sido afectado s por la técnica desaparecían en polvo.

(Sugoiiii, Naruto_kun es increíble.)-Pensaba Lissa con un sonrojo y con estrellas en sus ojos al ver al ojiazul como un príncipe azul, ignorando por completo la sonrisa psicópata que tenia en la cara.

(Increible esa técnica es simplemente increíble, tengo que pedirle que me enseñe y así a lo mejor...)-Pensó Erza con admiración por el rubio y un sonrojo en las mejillas al imaginarse a ella con su armadura de seducción junto al rubio, si aun que nadie lo supiera Erza era una pervertida y los libros de Icha Icha que guardaba en secreto lo demostraba.

(Naruto_kun es increible.)-Pensó Koneko para enseguida ponerse roja por la forma cariñosa con la que se había referido al rubio.

(Ara ara, me pregunto si Naruto_kun querrá llevarme a una cita.)-Pensaba la todavía un tanto húmeda Akeno por la sonrisa sádica en la cara del rubio que no desaparecía.

El rubio dio un salto que lo elevó varios metros y para sorpresa de todos, pero sobretodo de Akeno, Naruto empezó a acumular electricidad en sus brazos.-Akeno_chan esto es por ti, 1.000.000 Volt Vari (Vari de 1.000.000 Voltios).- Un rayo de gran potencia y salió disparado de los brazos del ojiazul y atravesó a mas de 30 demonios que desaparecieron en polvo. mientras caía, Naruto empezó a girar a gran velocidad.-Gomu Gomu no Hanabi (Goma Goma Fuegos Artificiales).-Entonces desató una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas en todas direcciones destrozando a un montón de demonios, lo sorprendente era que sus brazos se estiraban como si fueran de goma y a estas alturas todas tenían las mandíbulas tocando el suelo.

Los demonios restantes intentaron atacar a Lissa que estaba distraída mirando al rubio, el rubio se movió a velocidad luz antes de que siquiera tuviesen la oportunidad de acercarse a la pelicastaña y se posicionó delante de los demonios.-Had ō88 Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō (Dragón Volador que Golpea).-El rubio lanzó una cantidad enorme de energía espiritual que explotó y cegó a todas los presentes y cuando pudieron mirar lo único que había delante de ellas era el rubio que se quitaba el polvo del abrigo.

-Ara ara Naruto_kun que técnica tan maravillosa.-Dijo Akeno con un sonrojo en la cara haciendo apenarse al rubio que solo se rascó la nuca. Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más un bólido azul paso a toda velocidad por una de las ventanas derribando al rubio. Los ojos de todos, pero sobretodo los de Koneko se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a pequeño animalito que se había estampado contra el rubio. Un gato de color azul ¿y con alas?-Haaa me volví a pasar de velocidad AYE.-

Los ojos de todas casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando el pequeño gato hablo.-Haaaa ¿Happy?¿Que diablos haces aqui?-Dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Naruto, Kysara_chan me mandó a buscarte AYE, me dijo que si volvías a llegar tarde sufrirías algo peor que lo que te hicieron hace 3 años cuando llegaste tarde a la cena de navidad AYE.-El rostro del rubio perdió el color al recordar ese día, y no quería sufrir algo peor que aquello, se despidió de las chicas con la promesa de verlas al día siguiente y salio como un relámpago hacia su casa con Happy volando detrás de el, mientras todas coincidían en una cosa, Naruto era alguien peculiar.

**Se acabó el cap de hoy, ahora mismo son las 3 de la madrugada en mi país por lo que estoy empezando a delirar a si que antes de que empiece a escribir cosas sin sentido cortaré ya. Os informo que aparir de este cap los caps serán un poco más cortos pero seguirán superando los 2500 palabras . Espero que os haya gustado el cap y que si es así dejen un review, los veré en el próximo cap, ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Felices fiestas a todo el mundo. Lo segundo que tengo que decir es que lamento la demora pero entre fiestas con amigos y familia, una pequeña flojera vacacional y que la cena de Navidad me sentó mal no he podido subir antes el cap. No tengo más que decir salvo que espero que ustedes hayan pasado una felices Navidades y que espero que disfruten del cap, nos leemos al final.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y si yo tampoco quisiera ser el rubio cuando sus chicas se enfadan.

**maestro della fiamma oscura: **Gracias por el review y me gustaría decirte que si pero tampoco te digo que no, la velocidad con la que subo los caps más que nada depende de mi estado de animo e inspiración.

Demonio hablando**-demonio**

Demonio pensando**-(demonio)**

Zampakuto hablando**-**_Hola_

Zampakuto pensando-(_Hola_)

Ser mágico hablando**-**Baka

Ser mágico pensando-(Baka)

Capitulo 5

Los ojos de todas casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando el pequeño gato hablo.-Haaaa ¿Happy?¿Que diablos haces aquí?-Dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Naruto, Kysara_chan me mandó a buscarte AYE, me dijo que si volvías a llegar tarde sufrirías algo peor que lo que te hicieron hace 3 años cuando llegaste tarde a la cena de Navidad AYE.-El rostro del rubio perdió el color al recordar ese día, y no quería sufrir algo peor que aquello, se despidió de las chicas con la promesa de verlas al día siguiente y salio como un relámpago hacia su casa con Happy volando detrás de el, mientras todas coincidían en una cosa, Naruto era alguien peculiar.

El día de hoy encontramos a todo el club de ocultismo reunido junto a Naruto y Madoka en la sala del club. Erza y Koneko comían dulces mientras Rias y Madoka jugaban al ajedrez siendo observadas por Akeno. Naruto y Lissa estaban sentados en el suelo en posición de meditación, con sus puños juntos para crear una conexión mental. Este día Rias le había pedido a Naruto si podía ayudar a la pelicastaña con su sacread gear. El rubio sugirió que meditar le podría servir pero en realidad no sabia muy bien como ayudarla ya que el no poseía un sacread gear.

Dentro del paisaje mental el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca y Lissa una sonrisa nerviosa, los dos flotaban en un gran espacio oscuro.-Bueno sinceramente ya me esperaba algo por el estilo, tu nunca has entrado a tu paisaje mental. Bueno para empezar trata de imaginar un lugar en el cual te sientas tranquila y a gusto, donde puedas dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada.-Hablo el rubio con aires de maestro, la chica asintió y cerro los ojos. Lentamente una luz los envolvió y en vez del gran espacio vació había un gran valle de montañas con un precioso atardecer en el horizonte que teñía todo el cielo de color naranja.

Lissa avanzó hasta el borde de un acantilado donde se sentó a admirar la bella vista del lugar.-Se que un lugar así no es muy femenino pero a mi siempre me han gustado este tipo de paisajes.-Dijo la pelicastaña sin dejar de mirar el atardecer y haciendo reir al rubio que se sentó a su lado.-Que te guste este tipo de paisajes no significa que seas menos mujer, ademas según mi libro de biología lo que te hace mujer es otra cosa.-La chica se rió ante el comentario de Naruto y los dos se quedaron mirando el atardecer olvidándose por completo del entrenamiento.

La chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombre de Naruto mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, pero se abrieron de golpe al sentir un pequeño temblor. Naruto y la pelicastaña se levantaron de golpe y el ojiazul se tenso en su lugar al sentir como una gran energía empezaba a sentirse poco a poco. De entre un par de montañas un torrente de fuego se elevó hasta el cielo y de el un gran dragón occidental de color rojo y ojos verdes salió volando. Naruto acomodo a Lissa a su espalda al ver al gran dragón delante suya mientras este los miraba con curiosidad pasando de uno a otro antes de parar su vista en el rubio y sonreír.-Valla valla que suerte he tenido, mi portador es un joven muy apuesto, dime como te llamas bombón.-Dijo el gran dragón con ¿voz femenina?

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces al ver al dragón o mejor dicho dragona delante de el.-Etooo, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto pero creo que te confundes, tu portadora es ella ryu_chan.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y señalando a la chica detrás de el. La dragona y la chica se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que la primera suspiró-Valla y yo que creía que por fin me tocaba un chico guapo y en realidad es esta mocosa, bueno por lo menos nos es un pervertido como la ultima vez.-Naruto se apartó de la pelicastaña y del aura mortal que la rodeaba.-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSAS VIEJA DRAGONA?!-Gritó Lissa haciendo que una vena estallase en la frente de la dragona y comenzase así un fuerte intercambio de insultos entre las dos.

Naruto veía a las dos mujeres discutir delante suya sin saber realmente que hacer-(¿Y yo que mierda hago ahora?)-Se preguntaba a si mismo no queriendo ser el blanco de la furia femenina, el todavía podía recordar y casi sentir como si hubiese sido ayer las palizas que Sasuko y Sakura le daban de joven cuando se entrometía en sus disputas.-Etooo chicas no creéis que ya esta bien de discutir, digo vais a ser compañeras por mucho tiempo por lo que deberíais llevaros bien.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, las dos mujeres le miraron, todavía emanando esa aura asesina haciendo ver a Naruto como alguien muy pequeño.

Después de un par de minutos las dos mujeres se calmaron y pudieron hablar civilizadamente.-Bueno como vas a ser mi portadora y por lo tanto tendremos que estar mucho tiempo juntas sera mejor que nos llevemos bien.-El rubio y la pelicastaña asintieron a esto y la dragona continuó.-Para empezar creo que deberíamos presentarnos, yo soy Draiga tembien conocida como Big Red y una de los dos dragones celestiales_._-Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, Ophis le habia contado que en este mundo aparte de ella había otros dragones y los más poderosos por debajo de ella eran los dos dragones celestiales, pero no esperaba encontrarse con uno de ellos de forma tan sorpresiva.

-Encantada de conocerte Draiga, mi nombre es Lissa Hyudou y lamento el haberte insultado anteriormente pero no me gusta que me llamen mocosa.-Dijo la pelicastaña hinchado las mejillas de forma linda y haciendo reír al rubio.

La dragona después miró al rubio y le guiño un ojo, este rió nervioso por la forma en que Lissa miraba a Draiga. La siguiente media hora fue una larga explicación sobre los poderes y habilidades del sacread gear de la chica y una planificación del entrenamiento para que lo pudiese usar a la perfección. Después se despidieron de la dragona con la promesa de volver para hablar, cuando la pelicastaña desapareció del paisaje mental el rubio miro a Draiga.-Espero que la próxima vez puedas mostrarnos tu forma humana Draiga_chan.-Y el rubio desapareció dejando a la dragona con los ojos muy abiertos al enterarse de que el sabia algo como eso, un suave sonrojo y una sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar la forma en que la llamo el ojiazul.-Sin duda era alguien muy curioso Naruto_kun, jeje hacia ya mas de un milenio que nadie me llamaba con el "chan".-

En la sala del club Naruto y Lissa abrían lentamente los ojos.-Bueno y ¿como ha ido?-Preguntó Rias mientras bebía algo de te. Naruto les contó que Lissa era la Sekiryutei sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Después de eso cada uno se fue por su camino, Rias y Akeno a hablar con alguien, Erza y Koneko a sus casas, Madoka se fue a comer con unas nuevas amigas algo que hizo feliz a Naruto. Madoka no pudo tener una infancia decente en su época por culpa de la guerra y los pocos amigos que tuvo murieron antes de ella. Naruto acompaño a Lissa a su casa, caminaron tranquilamente por las calles mientras muchas personas comentaban sobre la hermosa pareja que hacían y haciendo que Lissa se sonrojara.-(Nos vemos como una pareja)-Dijo la pelicastaña en su mente ilusionada por la idea de ser la pareja del ojiazul.

Los dos llegaron al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía la chica, el se sorprendió cuando le contó que era huérfana desde los 7 años cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automivilistico y tuvo que vivir con sus abuelos hasta que inicio la secundaria, cuando eso ocurrió ellos le compraron un buen apartamento y una asignación semanal. Cuando el ojiazul supo de su historia solo quería abrazarla y decirle que ya nunca más estaría sola, el sabia lo duro que era vivir sin una familia y no permitiría que la chica pasara por lo mismo que el. El ojiazul se despidió después de dejarla en su casa y decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad para hacer tiempo hasta la hora de la comida.

El rubio pasaba tranquilo por el parque, pensando en que ejercicios le vendría bien a Lissa para su entrenamiento. Tan metido estaba estaba en sus pensamientos que que no voy que alguien venia de frente y esta chocó con el cayendo al suelo. El por supuesto iba a ayudar a levantarse a la persona con la que había chocado pero se se quedo completamente quieto al ver de quien se trataba. Era una chica de más o menos su edad, con el pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes. En su rostro el flequillo se divide sobre la frente y un solo hilo sobresale de la parte superior, inclinado hacia atrás. Vestia un traje de monja de color verde azulado con detalles en azul claro, una bolsa de color marrón colgada en la cintura y una botas marrones con correas negras en patrones de X.

La chica se sobaba la cabeza mientras el rubio seguía mirándola un tanto rojo ya que en la posición que estaba la chica se podían ver una bragas blancas.-¿Assia_chan?-Preguntó el ojiazul llamando la atención de la chica que lo miro por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se ensancharon.-NARUTO_KUN-Grito la rubia lanzándose a los brazos el ojiazul y derribandolo. Después de unos minutos los dos se separaron, la chica roja por completo por haber actuado de esa manera pero aun así feliz.-Y que haces por aquí Assia_chan, te hacia en Italia.-Dijo el ojiazul ayudando a la chica a recoger las cosas que se le habían salido de la maleta.-Me han trasladado a la iglesia de esta ciudad y bueno... ando un poco perdida jeje.-Dijo la chica un tanto apenada de por su sentido de la orientación.

-Haaa, pues si quieres te hago de guia.-Propuso Naruto con su clásica sonrisa zorruna haciendo sonrojar a la chica que aceptó más que gustosa la ayuda.

Antes de que pudieran emprender el camino hacia la iglesia oyeron el llanto de un niño que se acababa de caer haciéndose una herida. La rubia en un instante estaba al lado del chico curandolo con una energía verde que salia de sus manos. El rubio sabia de que se trataba, era el sacread gear de la chica, Twilight Healing. Naruto en cuanto supo de su existencia quiso que la chica se uniese a su nobleza pero al ver la gran devoción que esta tenia por Dios no se lo propuso.

Assia terminó de sanar al pequeño y le dirigió una sonrisa mientras este se limpiaba las lagrimas.-Ya esta, ya esta, un hombrecito como tu no debe llorar por algo así.-Naruto sonrió al ver al chico correr hacia sus madre y darle las gracias desde lejos a Assia que sonreía apenada. La pareja de rubios avanzaron en dirección a la iglesia mientras hablaban de las cosas que habían hecho desde la ultima vez que se vieron. Naruto en verdad estaba muy contento de verla de nuevo, el sabia que la chica era huérfana a igual que el y sabia por las cosas que había pasado.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la iglesia Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento al verla, algo en su pecho le decía que en esa iglesia ocurría algo.-Bueno pues ya estamos aquí Assia_chan...y una cosa, si alguna vez estas en apuros o solo quieres hablar toma esto.-El rubio sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta con su numero de movil y se lo dio a la chica que lo aceptó gustosa.

-Bueno hasta más ver Assia_chan.-Se despidió el ojiazul mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad.

-Hasta pronto Naruto_kun y saluda a las demás de mi parte.-Dijo la rubia antes de entrar en la iglesia haciendo sonreír al rubio

El rubio camino un rato por la ciudad hasta que en un reloj de una tienda vio la hora, la 1:15. Rápidamente se metió en un callejón y uso el Kamui para ir a su casa para no llegar tarde a comer. Apareció en el jardín de su casa y con su magia de Re-equipo se cambió a unos pantalones de pijama con rallas azules y una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco. Entro en la gran casa y avanzó hasta la cocina donde se podía oír a alguien. Al entrar vio a Ophis con un delantal y ropa sencilla preparando la comida mientras tarareaba una melodía.- Ya estoy aquí Ophis_chan,¿y las demás y Happy?-Preguntó el rubio ganandose un bufido de la pelirrosa.

-Las señoritas no tenían ganas de una comida casera y salieron a comer por ahí.-El rubio sonrió nervioso al ver como la chica cortaba unas zanahorias con fuertes golpes de cuchillo-Y Happy salió esta mañana diciendo algo sobre un buffet libre de pescado.-El rubio tuvo una gota en la nuca, si eso era muy típico en su amigo felino.

Naruto tomo asiento en la mesa mientras veía a Ophis ir y venir mientras preparaba la comida y hablaban sobre algunos temas como la llegada de Assia a la ciudad. Después de algunos minutos la pelirrosa terminó de cocinar y dejo reposar el alimento.-Estará listo para comer en 30 minutos Naruto_kun.-Dijo Ophis mientras se quitaba el delantal y sus grandes pechos copa D rebotaron un poco haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa apareciera en la cara del rubio.

El rubio se levanto de la silla y camino sigiloso hasta colocarse detrás de la pelirrosa que estaba lavando algunas cosas en el fregadero. Las manos de Naruto empezaron a deslizarse por la caderas de Ophis llegando hasta sus pechos y empezó a masajearlos mientras rozaba su miembro contra el bien formado trasero de ella.-Aaah Naruto_kun-Gimió de placer al sentir como el rubio rozaba su miembro sin para contra su trasero y como apretaba fuertemente sus grandes pechos.-¿Naruto_kun que aha haces, que pasaaa con la comidaaa?-Decía con dificultad la pelirrosa intentando ocultar el placer que sentía.

-Ahora a lo único que le voy a hincar en diente es a ti mi Ophis_chan-Las manos de Naruto rapidamente soltaron el sujetador de Ophis y le sacó la camisa dejando ver sus pechos de pezón rosado claro. El ojiazul le dio la vuelta y la beso sin dejar de amasar lo pechos mientras ella lo atrapaba con sus brazos del cuello y con sus piernas por la cintura. El rubio la subió a la mesa mientras le empezaba a quitar los pantalones mostrando una sexy ropa interior de encaje negra que estaba muy humada. El rubio la retiró mostrando la rosada entrada de la mujer con un poco de bello rosa empapado en los fluidos de Ophis.-Itadakimasu.-

Naruto lamió la entrada de Ophis haciendo que un agradable escalofrió subiese por toda la espalada de la pelirrosa. La lengua de Naruto recorría el interior de Ophis con gran habilidad mientras masajeaba sus pechos y pellizcaba suavemente los pezones. Los pliegues internos apretaban la lengua de Naruto mientras este seguía moviendo su lengua sin detenerse en la pelirrosada mujer que solo podía gemir y pedir por más al rubio. Las paredes vaginales se contrajeron con fuerza en la lengua de Naruto y Ophis arqueo su espalda.-ME VENGOOOOO.-Gritó la pelirrosa cuando un torrente de fluidos inundó la boca del rubio que los bebía con sumo placer.

La pelirrosa respiraba agitada y sus pechos se balanceaban por ello, el rubio se bajo los pantalones mostrando la dura erección que su miembro tenia. Atrajo a Ophis cerca de el y empezó a mover su miembro sobre la estimulada entrada de la pelirrosa.-Mételo ya Naruto_kun.-Pedía Ophis entre gemidos y Naruto no tardo en complacer su petición. El miembro del rubio entraba despacio en la vagina de la mujer, separando la carne poco a poco.

Con decisión el ojiazul empujo mas adentro de la peilirrosa que gemía sin para mientras el rubio poseía sus cuerpo. El miembro de Naruto llenó por completo a la chica, después de años el interior de Ophis se acomodaba a la perfección al miembro de Naruto y estaba segura que nadie le daría tanto placer como el. Naruto empezó el bombeo dentro de la pelirrosa, las paredes de Ophis apretaban con fuerza su miembro como si no lo quisiera dejar ir. Poco a poco el acto se volvió mas salvaje, la mesa se tambaleaba ante los embates del rubio que no se detenía ante nada mientras Ophis gemía sin control.-AAAhh más Naruto_kun no parees.-Suplicaba la pelirrosa haciendo que el rubio embistiese con más fuerza.

Naruto levanto las piernas de la pelirrosa y las colocó sobre sus hombro para poder aumentar la penetración. Ophis sentia como la cabeza del miembro golpeaba una y otra vez contra la entrada de su utero hasta que con un fuerte golpe el rubio la atravesó-AAAAAAHHH.-Gimio la mujer al sentir al rubio completamente dentro de ella y como un gran torrente de fluidos escapaba de su entrepierna manchando la mesa.

Naruto permaneció quieto sobre ella unos instantes para dejarla disfrutar de su orgasmo antes de volver con las embestidas.-Te amo Ophis_chaaan-Gimió el ojiazul mientras sentía como su miembro de se inflamaba y las paredes internas de Ophis se apretaban entorno a este.-Yoo tambiien ttee amoo Naruuto_kuun...ME VENGOOOO-Terminó gritando la pelirrosa mientras le rubio estallaba en un caudal de espeso y caliente semen que llenaba su útero mezclándose con los fluidos del orgasmo de Ophis.

Los dos permanecieron un rato unidos por sus partes intimas, jadeando y recuperándose del acto coital cuando un ruido llamó su atención. La patas de la mesa se rompieron y los dos cayeron al suelo, con Naruto debajo de Ophis para impedir que esta se hiciese daño. Se quedaron tendidos un rato en el suelo hasta que un par de risitas se escaparon de su bocas, unos segundos después las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas que fueron detenidas cuando los dos se besaron y Naruto cargo a Ophis estilo nupcial hasta la recamara para continuar, olvidándose por completo de la comida.

El día pasó con tranquilidad después de eso, las demas habitantes de la casa volvieron junto a un Happy por completo hinchado que masticaba la raspa de un pescado. Naruto les conto lo que habia sucedido durante el dia, omitiendo la parte del sexo salvaje junto a Ophis. Cuando termino su relato todas incluido Happy querían ir a ver a Assia pero Naruto las detuvo.-Creo que es mejor no acercarse a esa iglesia por ahora, cuando la lleve sentí un mal presentimiento, le di mi numero de teléfono por lo que no os tenéis que preocupar.-Dijo el rubio para intentar impedir que sus chicas arrasaran con el lugar solo para proteger a la rubia.

Todas ellas se habían hecho muy amigas de Assia cuando la conocieron en su tercer viaje a Italia y no dejarían que nada malo le pasase. La noche llego a la ciudad y para comer tuvieron el alimento preferido del rubio, ramen. A todas e incluso a Happy les gustaba el ramen pero no podían estar comiéndolo todos los días por lo que convencieron, o más bien obligaron a Naruto, a que solo lo comerían dos veces a la semana. Durante la cena charlaban apaciblemente y el rubio le pedía consejos a Ophis sobre como entrenar a Lissa. Cuando terminaron cada uno se iba a ir a sus cuartos cuando un gran haz de luz iluminó la habitación mostrando a dos mujeres vestidas de negro.

**Se acabo, como ya he dicho al principio perdón por la demora y espero que la espera os haya valido la pena. Intentare actualizar "caido" antes de año nuevo pero no prometo nada, también deciros que dentro de poco comenzare un nuevo cross con One Piece por lo que estad atentos. Otro tema que tengo pendiente es deciros a los que sigáis "La gran historia de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" que no la he abandonado, solo quiero tomarme un tiempo para poder escribir mis otros fics y conseguir inspiración. Sin más que deciros me despido deseandos unas felices fiestas, ja ne.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueeeenos dias gente aqui esta un servidor para traeros un nuevo cap de este cross que espero os siga gustando. Lamento la tardanza de este cap pero entre que mis vacaciones se acabaron y que he estado ocupado con unas nuevas ideas para fics que no abandonaban mi cabeza no lo he podido tener antes. Sin más dilación paso al cap que espero os guste y los leo al final.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y te tomare la palabra jeje.**  
**

**canodelfinvicente: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste mi fic, es muy probable que la ponga si

**metalic-dragon-angel: **Gracias por el review y si las cosas se van a empezar a poner interesantes y puedo asegurar que tengo buenas batallas preparadas para el futuro.

**ruben. manuel. 739 : **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste mi fic y aquí tienes tu y todos los demás el nuevo cap.

**Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y los cumplidos que hacen que me den muchas ganas de escribir, tengo pensado dársela pero más adelante en el fic por unos sucesos que ocurrirán y que espero que os gusten, la magia oscura ya la conoces gracias a su maestro Zeref y tengo pensado darle más habilidades de Akuma no Mi pero al igual que con el KI más adelante en la historia.**  
**

Demonio hablando**-demonio**

Demonio pensando**-(demonio)**

Zampakuto hablando**-**_Hola_

Zampakuto pensando-(_Hola_)

Ser mágico hablando**-**Baka

Ser mágico pensando-(Baka)

Capitulo 6

La noche llego a la ciudad y para comer tuvieron el alimento preferido del rubio, ramen. A todas e incluso a Happy les gustaba el ramen pero no podían estar comiéndolo todos los días por lo que convencieron, o más bien obligaron a Naruto, a que solo lo comerían dos veces a la semana. Durante la cena charlaban apaciblemente y el rubio le pedía consejos a Ophis sobre como entrenar a Lissa. Cuando terminaron cada uno se iba a ir a sus cuartos cuando un gran haz de luz iluminó la habitación mostrando a dos mujeres vestidas de negro.

A la primera la reconocieron rapidamente como Reynare gracias al descripción que el rubio les dio en su momentos. La segunda era un chica un par de cm más baja que Reynare, tenia el cabello de un color azul muy oscuro, atado en dos coletas que salían lateralmente de su cabeza hasta sus caderas. La chica era muy hermosa, un buen cuerpo de pechos copa C, bellas y bien torneadas piernas y unos bellos ojos de color violeta. Vestía el mismo traje ajustado que Reynare pero en su muñeca había una especie de crucifijo.

El rubio inmediatamente sonrió al verlas.-Que bueno que por lo hayas conseguido Rey_chan, ¿esta es tu hermana?-Dijo el feliz rubio mientras se acercaba junto a las demás chicas a las dos ángeles caídas que miraban todo con algo de sorpresa.-A sí es Naruto_kun, ella es Mika mi hermana pequeña.-Dijo la pelinegra mientras ponía al su hermana delante suya que se sonrojaba al ver a Naruto.-E-e-e-n cantada de c-conocerte Naruto_sama.-Dijo la peliazul con una reverencia y haciendo que el ojiazul negase con un dedo.

-No me llames con el "sama", me hace sentir raro, llámame solo Naruto vale.-Dijo el rubio con voz amable y con una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas sonrisa haciendo sonrojarse aun más a la chica. Naruto hizo sentarse a todo el mundo y empezaron a hablar para conocerse más. Naruto también les hablo sobre de donde venían y las chicas estaban con los ojos abiertos mientras el rubio les contaba todo por lo que había tenido que pasar desde pequeño, al final de la historia las dos chicas lloraban cascadas de lagrimas y se prometían a si mismas no abandonarle nunca. Al final las chicas habían formado una buena amistad para alegría de Naruto.-**Y mañana nos llevaras de compras verdad Naruto_kun.**-Dijo Imari con voz tan dulce que le daría caries a cualquiera y haciendo sudar a mares al rubio que asentía con fuerza.

La noche fue tranquila como siempre en la casa del rubio, con Naruko intentando colarse en la habitación del rubio para violarlo placenteramente y Otome devolviéndola a su cuarto arrastrándola de la oreja. El nuevo día llegó a la ciudad y en el centro comercial de la ciudad nuestro rubio protagonista iba de un tienda de ropa a otra con varias bolsas en sus brazos. Reynare y Mika solo tenían esos trajes negros que aun que por un lado eran condenada mente sexys, si iban por la calle con algo así provocaran problemas, en más de un sentido.

Las chicas después de visitar todas las tiendas del centro comercial decidieron descansar en un puesto de batidos de fruta.-**Uff, si que hemos comprado cosas.-**Dijo Kysara mirando las 3 decenas de bolsas de ropa a su alrededor.-_Si, pero era necesario después de de todo Rey y Mika necesitaban ropa nueva_.-Dijo Otome mientras bebía un batido de fresas y se percataba de la ausencia del rubio.-_Oid, ¿donde está Naruto_kun?-_

-**Naruto_kun dijo algo de que quería dar un paseo para despejar su cabeza y que se reuniría con nosotras a la salida**.-Dijo Naruko con calma haciendo asentir a las mujeres que simplemente se relajaron y disfrutaron de sus batidos.

En otra parte del centro comercial Naruto ojeaba los discos de música intentando encontrar algo que llamase su atención sin éxito alguno. Naruto se fijo que había unos cascos para escuchar el disco de lo que parecía un chico-chica con el pelo de fregona.-Bueno por probar no creo que me pasa nada.-Dijo el rubio alzando los hombro, se puso los cascos y le dio al play. La música estridente le hizo abrir los ojos con horror y se quito los cascos arrojándolos lejos de el.-Que clase de técnica prohibida era esa, por Kami_chan estoy seguro que si Madara_teme hubiese usado algo así en la guerra nos habríamos rendido de inmediato.-

Naruto salió a toda prisa de la tienda prometiéndose no volver a entrar en un sitio en que tienen algo tan horripilante. Visitó un par de tiendas más donde se compró algunos mangas, libros, material de dibujo y un par de videjuegos nuevos. Después salio del centro comercial y en la salida se encontró con las chicas y se fueron juntos a casa a comer.

El día pasó tranquilo entre charlas y risas, Naruto supo de la dura infancia de las dos mujeres y las prometió que nunca dejaría que les pasase nada malo. También descubrió el motivo por el cual Kokabiel hizo que las dos chicas abandonasen a los ángeles caídos, Mika tenia un sacread gear. Era esa especie de crucifijo que tenia en la muñeca derecha, por lo que se ve este le permitía crear un arco de luz y hacer que sus flechas fuesen más fuertes, rápidas y con gran puntería. Naruto dio el puesto de peón a Reyanare y el de alfil a Mika ya que si se incrementaban sus poderes su sacread gear se aria más poderoso.

Por la tarde el rubio se reunió con la nobleza de Rias y empezó con el entrenamiento de Lissa. Este consistió en mejorar su condición fiscal con tareas sencillas como flexiones, correr, abdominales, etc...

Mientras Naruto entrenaba a Lissa, Happy que se había apuntado estaba siendo consentido por Koneko la cual en cuento lo vio empezó empezó a hacerle preguntas que contestaba siempre diciendo,"por que soy un gato AYE". Madoka estaba hablando con las demás sobre cosas de la escuela y otros temas.

Eran ya casi las 7 de la noche cuando Naruto decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento por hoy de la chica.-Lo has hecho muy bien hoy Lissa_chan, espero que mañana pongas el mismo empeño.-Dijo el sonriente rubio a la chica que se sonrojo cuando este la ayudo a levantarse.

Los dos entraron en la sala del club donde se encontraban todas.-Y bien, ¿como fue el primer dia de entrenamiento?-Pregunto Rias mientras tomaba un te.

-Bien, Lissa_chan pone mucho empeño, estoy seguro que en un par de meses sera capaz de usarlo al 100%.-Alabo el rubio a la chica que se sonrojaba por ello.

Naruto y Madoka iban a retirarse cuando ruido sonó dentro del abrigo del rubio. El ojiazul saco su movil del bolsillo y vio que había recibido un mensaje que leyó en voz alta.-"Se ruega al ilustre clan Uzumaki que se encargue de un demonio callejero que se encuentra en la mansión abandonada a las afueras de la cuidad. Se ruega que se encarguen de el lo más pronto posible, gracias". Por lo visto tenemos trabajo Madoka_chan, ¿queréis veniros chicas.?-

Las chicas en un nanosegundo ya estaban preparadas haciendo que grandes gotas parecieran en la nuca de Naruto y Madoka.-Por lo que veo esto es un si jeje, muy bien agarraos a mi ropa y sujetaos fuerte la primera vez marea un poco.-

Las chicas aun dudosas por las palabras del rubio no protestaron y se agarraron al largo a abrigo del rubio. En el ojo derecho de Naruto se formo el EMS y en una espiral dimensional todos desaparecieron de la sala del club dejando a un dormido Happy que murmuraba cosas en sueños sobre peces asados gigantes.

Lentamente una espiral dimensional se formo a las afueras de la ciudad y de esta salieron Naruto y Madoka junto a los miembros del club de lo oculto que ahora comprendían a lo que se refería el rubio, a todas sin excepción les daba vueltas la cabeza. Todo el grupo se empezó a caminar hasta encontrar la mencionada mansión abandonada. El lugar había sido sin duda el hogar de una familia adinerada en el pasado pero actualmente estaba hecha un asco. Una gran mansión con varias de sus ventanas rotas o con tablones de madera clavados en ellas, en varias partes de la casa la vegetación la empezaba a reclamar como suya he incluso se podía ver como las ramas de un arbol salian de una de las habitaciones superiores y eb muchos de los muros de la vivienda había graffitis

Naruto intentó abrir la puerta, solo para ver que estaba cerrara a cal y canto.-Cerrado, quieres hacerte cargo tu Madoka_chan es que ya sabes que como lo haga yo este sitio se puede derrumbar-Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca un tanto apenado y haciendo reír a Madoka que no tuvo problema en hacerse cargo. La pelinegra con un "PUFF" de humo hizo aparecer su katana que hizo girar un par de veces en su mano derecha entes de ponerla en la cintura y desenvainarla con rapidez, uno , dos, tres, cuatro y cinco cortes hizo con la katana a un a velocidad increíble antes de envainarla lentamente terminando en un sonoro "CLICK" la puerta cayo hecha pedazos asombrando a todo el club de ocultismo que se preguntaban si esa era la habilidad de un peón en la nobleza de Naruto como serian los que tienen mayores puestos.

Al entrar en la mansión vieron que varios de los muros estaban manchados con sangre y que muchos de ellos también estaban derruidos.-**KYAKYAKYA, más pateticas presas an venido a para a mí.-**La voz resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia. De golpe, cayendo de un agujero en el techo, un gran ser hizo acto de aparición. La parte por debajo de su cintura era como la de un gran escorpión con cola y todo mientras que la parte de arriba parecía la de una mantis religiosa con le que le goteaba saliva morada de la boca y que el rubio dedujo al instante se trataba de veneno.

-**Que delicia, cuanta comida KYAKYAKYAKYA.-**Reía enloquecida el gran ser que noto la sonrisa tanto en Naruto como en Madoka.-**Se puede saber por que sonris, hoy vais a se mi cena.-**

-Lo siento pero eso no va a suceder, y la sonrisa en por que no se si simplemente calcinarte, convertirte en un gran estatua de hielo o simplemente echar un poco de repelente anti insectos.-Dijo el rubio con humor y las chicas se rieron al imaginarse al gran ser delante de ellas huir de un rubio con un bote de dicho producto.

-Muy gracioso Naruto_kun pero sera mejor que no uses nada demasiado poderoso o este sitio se vendrá a bajo,¿ por que no utilizas tus pistolas y tu guadaña? Hace tiempo que no las usas.-Dijo la pelinegra mientras en la cabeza de las chicas del la nobleza Gremory se formaban las dudas respecto a las palabras de Madoka.

-Creo que te tomare la palabra Madoka_chan( ademas seguro que Shini_chan se pone muy contenta hace bastante que no le mando ninguna alma).-Pensó lo ultimo el rubio mientras con su magia de Re-equipo hizo aparecer un par de fundas de pistolas en su cinturón junto a sus pistolas, Juliet una magnum en su lado derecho y Roxet una calibre 10 en su izquierda.

Después levanto los brazos en paralelo al frente y en sus manos poco a poco una densa y fría energía negra que hacia que todas excepto Madoka tuviesen escalofríos.- Karera no eien no kurushimi ni norowa reta gaido no sekai no kaze watashi no teki no tamashī (vientos del mundo de los condenados guíen a las almas de mis enemigos a su condena eterna).-Dichas estas palabras la oscura energía se alargo y después se disipó mostrando una guadaña que su mango parecía estar hecho de la columna vertebral de un gran ser y donde se encuentran mango y hoja lo que parecía ser el cráneo de un demonio con cuernos.

(Pongan "Mirai Nikki OST "Battle! Theme" Extended" sin las comillas para la ambientación)

Naruto hizo girar la guadaña en su brazo derecho, después la paso girando por detrás de su espalada para cambiarla a la mano izquierda para que esta agarrase el mango por el final mientras la derecha lo agarraba por la parte de arriba.-Let's play.-Dijo el rubio con un ligero brillo sádico en sus ojos que hizo emocionarse a Akeno. Naruto se lanzo contra el demonio blandiendo su guadaña, el demonio intentó cortarlo con las cuchillas que tenia por brazos pero el rubio lo esquivó usando el Geppo (Paso lunar), los ojos de las chicas del club de lo oculto se abrieron como platos cuando vieron como el rubio casi parecía caminar por el aire.

Naruto agarro con fuerza la guadaña con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda desenfundó a Roxet con la que empezó a lanzar una lluvia de disparos ígneos que al chocar con el cuerpo del demonio desprendía trozos de piel y le hacían gritar de dolor.-**BASTARDOOOOO.-**Gritó el demonio lleno de ira antes de lanzar sus cuchillas contra el rubio que lo evadió con facilidad en el aire, no así Koneko que estaba debajo de el y distraída estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe mortal sino llega a ser por Madoka que interpuso su katana en la trayectoria de la gran hoz.

-Naruto_kun ten más cuidado a donde diriges la pela.-Dijo la pelinegra un tanto enojada por el fallo tonto del rubio.

-Gomen Madoka_chan pero este sitio en demasiado pequeño y se me dificulta el mantener las distancias.-Dijo el rubio mientras volvía a esquivar otro intento de ser partido en dos.

Naruto enfundó a Roxet antes empuñar la guadaña con las dos manos otra vez.-Ya me he cansado de jugar contigo insecto mutante, ahora me pondré enserio.-El rubio empezó a soltar una gran cantidad de instinto asesino y aun que no iba dirigido contra ellas, las chicas del clan Gremory se les empezó a dificultar la respiración y a sudar ligeramente.

-(Esta sensación, es como estar delante de un gran depredador, ¿cuan fuerte eres en verdad Naruto_kun?).-Se preguntó a si misma Rias mientras una gota de sudor caía por su sien.

Naruto con un grito de batalla se lanzo contra el gran insecto a gran velocidad, desapareció en el aire y reapareció justo delante suya lanzando la cuchilla en un corte inclinado, cortando una de las grandes cuchillas del demonio que grito con fuerza cuando esta cayo al suelo y se descompuso en polvo.

-**Maldito, ¿QUE LE HAS ECHO A MI BELLA CUCHILLA?-**Grito el gran insecto al rubio que sonreía de una manera muy escalofriante.

-Muy sencillo bicho, mi guadaña es muy especial, una vez te corta no solo corta tu cuerpo físico sino también tu cuerpo espiritual y este es mandado a la condenación eterna, y tranquilo que muy pronto te reunirás con tu cuchillita.-Dijo el rubio antes de volver a ir al ataque.

Naruto se movia velocidad que a todas las presentes menos a Madoka que tenia activado el sharingan podian ver, se movía por todo el lugar apareciendo y desapareciendo y dejando imágenes residuales de el por todos lados, casi parecía que había cientos de rubio en toda la estancia. Naruto volvió a lanzar un corte vertical que dejó una gran herida en el torso del demonio que grito con fuerza cuando los bordes de la herida se descompusieron en polvo. El rubio apreció en el suelo y lanzó la guadaña hacia arriba, desenfundo a Juliet y Roxet.-Jigoku no burasuto (Ráfaga infernal).-Grito el rubio antes de que una ráfaga de balas de fuego saliese de Juliet y de Roxet una ráfaga de viento, las cuales antes de llegar al demonio se fusionaban creando un verdadero infierno en el lugar donde las chicas no pudieron aguantar estar por culpa del humo y salieron corriendo.

Fuera de la mansión y ya sin problemas para respira las chicas vieron como el gran demonio salio disparado desde dentro de la mansión y instantes después salia el rubio con la guadaña apoyada en su hombro junto a una siniestra sonrisa y el fuego detrás de el haciéndole ver como un autentico demonio saliendo por las puertas del infierno para ir a cazar almas, pero en las mente de una chica amante del sadismo y que ahora mismo tenia un gran sonrojo en la cara solo existía un pensamiento-(Si no me lo pide el se lo lo acabare pidiendo yo, sin duda Naruto_kun debes de llevarme a una cita).-Eran los pensamientos de Akeno que no podía para de ver al rubio con los ojos muy abiertos y casi brillantes.

El demonio insecto miraba impotente como el rubio con esa siniestra sonrisa se acercaba cada vez más a le sin que pudiese hacer nada ya que sus pata estaban quemadas y no las conseguía mover. Naruto se planto delante de el sin abandonar la sonrisa y con la brillante guadaña que brillaba siniestra.

-Ultimas palabras.-Dijo el rubio con diversión en su voz mientras lagrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos del demonio

-**Por favor perdóname la vida, te lo suplico.-**Rogaba el demonio con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Petición denegada.-Sentenció el rubio antes de que con una gran corte horizontal separar la cabeza del gran insecto y cuando esta cayo al suelo las dos mitades empezaron a descomponerse en el polvo.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro antes de voltearse a donde estaban las chicas pero para sorpresa de estas el rubio fue incrustado en el suelo por un fuerte puñetazo de Madoka que tenia una peligrosa vena hincha en su frente y su ceja derecha temblaba sin parar por el enfado que tenia.

-Itaaaii, ¿a que ha venido eso Madoka_chan?-Pregunto el rubio mientras se sobaba el enorme chipote que le había salido en la cabeza por el golpe.

-Baaaaka, te excediste de nuevo por hacer el tonto.-Dijo la pelinegra mientras señalaba con su pulgar por encima del hombro a la completamente calcinada mansión de la que ya solo quedaba ceniza. Naruto rió nervios e hizo lo más sensato en esa situación , se arrodillo y suplico por el perdón de la Uchiha que después de un rato acabó cediendo.

Cuando se calmaron los ánimos todos volvieron al edificio del club mediante el Kamui y nada más llegar el rubio tuvo que hacer gala de todo su ingenio para responder a la lluvia de preguntas que todas le hacían sin revelar nada de donde venia. Casi a las 10 de la noche todas se despidieron y partieron rumbo a sus hogares, Naruto junto a Madoka y Happy tuvo un mal presentimiento y les pidió que se adelantasen mientras el iba a comprobar de que se trataba.

Lissa respiraba agita por el cansancio de esquivar varias de las flechas de luz que este ángel caído vestido con una gabardina y una sombrero le lanzaba sin cesar. El tipo había aparecido de la nada mientras volvía a su casa presentándose como Dounashiku y había empezado a lanzar le flechas y flechas de luz sin parar. Lissa agradecía en verdad el entrenamiento que había recibido ese día de parte del rubio ya que era gracias a eso que era capaz de esquivar bien las flechas pero ya no podía más y el tipo sonreía arrogante delante suya mientras le apuntaba con una flecha dispuesto a matarla.

-Para ser una mocosa tienes buenos reflejos pero este es tu fin.-Dijo el ángel caído antes de lanzar la flecha y Lissa cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal pero este nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver al rubio sosteniendo con una mano la flecha de luz con una cara de pocos amigos.

-**Chikushou **(Hijo de puta )**, como te atreves a tratar de dañar a mi amiga, esta me la pagas**.-Dijo el rubio con la voz engrosada y sus ojos eran rojos con una rendija negra en mitad. Dounashiku sudaba frió ante la sed de sangre que desprendía el rubio delante de el.

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?-Dijo el ángel caído intentando mantener la calma pero le era casi imposible al no poder dejar de mirar esos penetrantes ojos rojos que parecían los de una gran bestia apunto de devorarle.

-**Tu muerte.-**El rubio desaprecio en un estallido de velocidad reapareciendo delante del ángel caído lanzando su mano de afiladas uñas que lo partieron por la mitad para después deshacerse en plumas negras. Naruto ya más calmado se giro para ver a Lissa que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Estas bien Lissa_chan? Déjame echarte un vistazo.-Naruto empezó a mira los brazos y piernas de la pelicastaña en busca de alguna herida o algo por el estilo mientas ella lo seguía mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.-Bueno parece que no tienes nada mal, ven te acompañare hasta tu casa.-Dijo Naruto antes de que los dos empezasen a caminar en dirección a la casa de la chica que ya no pudo aguantar más y preguntó.

-Naruto_kun, ¿quien eres exactamente?-Dijo la pelicasta y el rubio giro su rostro con una sonrisa

-Eso es un secreto que algún día os contare.-Dijo el rubio con aire misterioso antes de continuar el camino y Lissa aunque no estaba del todo satisfecha con la respuesta le siguió, después de todo en algún momento se lo contaría y hoy ya estaba bastante cansada.

**Y este es el cap 6 que espero hayan disfrutado. No tengo mucho que decir salvo que espero que les haya gustado el fic y si es así dejen aunque sea un review para animarme a escribir, los veré en el próximo cap, ja ne**


End file.
